Dragons
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: *discontinued indefinately* This is my first try at a X-men fic. The guys are older, yet so are the problems and it doesn't help when a mysterious group is after Kitty. The pairing is... variable *chapter 7 up!)
1. Chapter 1: Casting.... oh joy

Dragons  
By The Black gryphon   
------------------{-@ **~0~** @-}------------------

  
**Author's note:** This takes place around 2 years after Season 2. The age/class changes are:  
Kitty/shadowcat: 17-Junior  
Kurt/Nightcrawler: 18-Senior(not mentioned in first chapter)  
Evan/Spyke: 17- Junior(not mentioned in first chapter)  
Pietro/Quicksilver: 18-Senior  
Scott/Cyclopes: 20-Sophomore(college)(not mentioned in first chapter)  
Jean Grey: 19-Freshman(college)(not mentioned in first chapter)  
Lance/Avalanche: 20-Sophomore(college)  
.... You can figure out the rest. Even though the first chapter (and maybe the 2nd) seems humorish, this WILL turn serious and if your wondering why I'm putting it as a Romance(or drama)/Angst, you'll see why in future chapters. Note, I do not know what the pairing in this will be, well I sorta do. I am NOT a Kurtty fan, so you Kurrty fans, don't hold your breath (though I may take back these words if I learn to like kurtty) but please read. the Romance doesn't really matter right?  
the rating is R for a reason. This fic will, as stated, get serious, and it will include some Sexual mentioning, Heavy cussing, rape, and violence. I will Put a warning up before any sexual based scenes for the kiddies who are reading this. Hopefully the honor system still works Ne?  
thanks for reading this and please review! I thrive on them.   
  
Almost forgot..... the X-men and brotherhood characters aren't mind (otherwise I'd be filthy stinkin rich!) but characters such as Mathew are mine.... But we already knew that didn't we? Lets just get on with the show! 

  
------------------{-@ **~0~** @-}------------------

  
Something was wrong... the silence was thick enough to choke me alive, though I was calmly breathing. I opened my eyes to see nothing but level ground and pools of blood. I gasped and then I felt someone grab me. Turning, I found out that the someone was actually 2 people. One was lance, who was trying to hold a huge gaping wound from his side. The other was a unknown girl, her face grave. I tried to push Lance away, but I wouldn't even move. I tried phasing, but I found myself looking down at Lance picking me up. My body was half gone, as if was blown apart by a laser or something. I stared as Lance's shoulders shook and was he crying?   
Feeling her eyes water, Kitty tried to look away when there was a earth shattering cry from behind her. She felt herself being grabbed by a huge hand. Beating against it's fingers, her skin crawling where it touched her, but she froze as it disappeared, only to leave her handing there, as if she was hanging from a crucifix with the darkness, so cold it burned, holding her. She screamed.  
  
Her eyes snapped open as Kitty woke up screaming. Clutching her shoulders, she fought for control as Rogue and Kurt ran to her side. "Kitty? What's wrong?" Rogue asked, but Kitty could hardly speak. Shaking her head, she reassured her friends, but in the back of her mind, she felt something horrible inching it's way up. She sighed and got out of bed, pushing the horrid thought out of her head. She couldn't think of that NOW, the 2nd and last day of tryouts for the fall play was TODAY, though ironically, it was AUGUST, but school had, like stared on the 17. She opened up her drawers, looking for something to wear.   
"Kitty?"  
A voice cried, but Kitty wasn't listening really.  
"Kitty!"   
Again, no response.   
"Kitty!!!!!!!"   
"Huh?"   
"Finally. So how'd the test go?" Mathew asked, catching up to his friend, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with the end of his shirt. No, he wasn't a geek or anything, far from it, he was considered one of the cutest guys in school. His smile was to die for and his glasses made his eyes gleam a dark amber.  
"I think I did okay, but Mr. Bradford was, like, a total jerk though." Kitty grumbled.   
She had lost the 'valley girl' accent but sometimes it slipped in. Mathew just nodded, letting her go ahead so he could talk to a friend of theirs, when the earth started to shake. Kitty struggled to keep her balance and grabbed the railing, but this tremor was unusually strong; the railing and the whole Bridge to the south wing collapsed, Kitty nearly being caught in the middle if she wasn't grabbed by a quick hand and pulled into the south wing entrance. Peeking one eye open, she found herself looking at Pietro, the one person she couldn't STAND... well one of the people anyway.  
"..." She blinked as Pietro smiled, shrugging.  
"No thanks needed, I get too much praise as is." He said, earning a huff from the girl and her walking away from the tall, slender white-haired Senior.  
"I can't believe that your still so ARROGENT Pietro." She said and then frowned. 'Well, at least I'm in the right wing... though I think classes are gonna be canceled... Hopefully the play tryouts aren't.....' She wished when the intercom came to life.  
"Due to the damage in the area between the South Wing and the central buildings, School is dismissed." Cheers from certain classrooms were heard. "The Tryouts for the school play however will still be held." Kitty sighed in relief. She heard that this years play, Lend me a Tenor, was hilarious. 'A play about Love, Sex, and Italians' as her acting instructor said. In fact Mathew, when hearing this, had said in the middle of the class, "I am going to get a part!" When inquired, he replied, "Because the guys make out in this one!" She remembered how hard she laughed.  
"Why the pleasant look Pretty Kitty?" Pietro teased. She had almost forgotten about him. She glanced at the Senior and huffed. "None of your business. If you excuse me, I have to get my stuff." And with that, she walked away. Pietro tsked and then looked outside. This wasn't a natural earthquake, but Avalanche didn't cause it either, just what triggered this? Shrugging, he shouldered his light book bag and headed for the exits. Kitty was in for a BIG surprise when she looked at the casting list this Friday. He grinned and left.  
  
A Blur passed by uninterested people, just thinking it a stray breeze. Pietro arrived at the Now empty Brotherhood house. Only he, Fred, and Ted were left. Lance had gone off to SOMEWHERE, supposedly nearby, but college life apparently was too hectic for the older member to CONTACT his old comrades in arms. Opening the door, he was greeted with a rather unexpected surprise. On the couch, Lance was lounging as if he had never moved. Lance looked up and smiled.  
"How's life treating you?"  
"Lance?????????????"  
  
Kitty skipped down the hall, dubbed the Cat's club hall, for it's many classes based on either music, visual arts, and theater, and looked at the Theater Guild board, or just "the board". THe list was posted up and she scanned for her name. giving a little cry, she found herself as one of the 4 main female roles (well, there were only 4 female roles). She was playing MAGGIE, that was, like, the biggest role a girl could get! She scanned the other names, but froze. In Math wing, AKA the upper east wing, a cry was heard.  
"WHAT THE??? Pietro Maximoff is playing MAX??????????" Pietro snickered.   
So she had just read the list.  
This was going to be fun.   
His teacher shot him a glare of death, which caused him to focus on the Calculus work being explained, but a single thought strayed to something Pietro never considered... What Lance was going to do to him if he ever heard that Pietro was Kitty's 'partner' in the play. Torture wouldn't even begin to describe it. Even if Lance didn't hear about it, Pietro then realized that he would have to KISS Kitty about 3 different times in the play, at LEAST. What has he gotten himself into? He let out a almost inaudible sigh, but of COURSE the teacher heard it.  
"Is something FUNNY Mr. Maximoff?" Mrs. Teri asked.  
"Nope, nothing at all." He said, giving her a bored look. The teacher continued to talk and His mind trailed off. He had read the whole book anyway.  
  
Kitty scanned over the first 80 pages, more then halfway through the play when there was a cough. Sitting in the park, she ignored the other people. So she didn't even notice someone sit beside her before the person 'coughed'. Looking up, she found herself sitting next to Lance. She nearly jumped, but smiled.  
"It's been a while, hasn't it?" She said, memorizing the page number before closing it.  
"I guess. So, what drags you from the exciting world of College fraternity parties, drunk women, and the statute imitating professors?" She asked sarcastically. Yes, over the 2 years while he had left, according to Pietro, she had gotten a sarcastic side.  
"the fact that the parties were boring, the women not that drunk and the professors being professors are too simple for a man of my standards." Lance said, smirking when he noticed the book. "What are you reading that for?"  
"School play. I got Maggie." Kitty replied, letting him take the book.  
"I remember Pietro talking about that..." Lance mumbled, flipping through he pages till one particular page, page 86 to be exact (AN: This is true because I have a copy of Lend me a tenor... hee hee hee!), and his eyebrow twitched.  
"Who's playing this 'Max' guy?" He asked, just about ready to rip the book to tiny shreds, burn it and then call a priest to purity the ashes. But Kitty wouldn't like that.  
"Didn't you know?" Kitty asked, not aware of Lance's mood to kill the person. "Pietro is." Something in Lance's brain when snap. Handing the book back, he stood up.  
"I have some business to do. I'll talk to you later Kitty." Lance said, hastily leaving.  
"Now that was, Like, WEIRD." Kitty said before opening the book to page 83. After a minute of reading, she realized just WHAT Lance had read. "Oh no...."  
  
"PIETRO!!!!!!!!!!"   
Lance roared as he entered the brotherhood's house. Pietro jumped, turning around slowly. Lance was FURIOUS... Did he...  
"Your Max in the school play?"   
He did...  
Lance, when not getting a response, repeated it slowly, though the venom in his voice was enough to kill a box full of rattlers.  
"yeahIguessIambutIdidn'tknowkittywasplayingMaggieotherwiseIwouldn'toftiredout. Ohlookatthetime! gottogo!" And with that, ran out of the room, Lance yelling after him. 


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning of the end or s...

Dragons  
By The Black gryphon

  
  
Okay, this is where it gets serious again. All I can say is, WHAT THE HECK WAS A THINKING WHEN I WROTE THIS?? *sighs* Even if you hate it, I'm still gonna write it, so anyways, I do not own X-men blah blah blady blah.........  
------------------------------------------------------  
Xavier looked out the window from him room when a shadow appeared behind him.  
"It's good to see you again Kistune. I would bow but..."  
"No need Xavier-sensei. She woman said, walking beside the professor, looking at the students in the grounds below.   
"Those are your students? They look like their strong." She said, her amber eyes watching Sunspot run across the yard.  
"They are, But I feel that none of them have reached their potential." Xavier commented then turned to the woman. "What brings you on this visit my old friend?"  
"I felt a great power coming from your bunch. I was worried that you wouldn't be prepared for it." Kistune remarked.  
"Was it that strong?" Xavier asked.  
"No, I was extra sensitive that time..." Kistune said.  
"That time of the month I suppose." Xavier remarked.  
"Baka.... Anyway, I brought my bunch along with me. I hope you don't mind." Kitsune said.  
"No, I was hoping you did. I feel it's time that my students knew that they weren't the only group in the world."  
"Hai."  
  
Kitty yawned as she sat on her bed, looking over the script and new stage directions when Rogue looked in.  
"The Professor wants us to meet him in the entrance room." She said simply and then walked away. Kitty rolled her eyes. Rogue could be SOO anti-social at times. Phasing straight through her bed she landed on someone.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I thought no one would be on the couch and I..."  
"It's okay." The said boy, about a year older then her, said, smiling as he placed her down. She hadn't fallen on him, he had caught her! Kitty blushed as he just smiled and then glanced at Kurt who was looked at them with curiosity and... Jealousy? Kitty pondered upon this when the professor came out of the elevator.  
"Yo Professor! What's sup with the sudden call?" Evan asked just as Scott and Jean entered, bags slung over their shoulders. Kitty gave a gleeful cry and hugged the older girl.  
"Ah yes, so your here. I wanted you all to meet someone. She's from Japan. Kistune..." Xavier said to thin air. Suddenly a tiny little fox came out, it's fur silky black and it's eyes a eerie red.  
"How CUTE!" Jubilee gushed as did the majority of the female population in that room. Rogue just huffed when the fox was suddenly engulfed in fire only to leave a Asian woman who looked about 20 years or so Old. Her hair was black and braided, her eyes a reddish Amber.  
"Hello." She says calmly. Kurt stares as Evan gawks. Kitty blinked when she felt someone laugh behind her.  
"You Americans are so funny!" A Girl giggled. Turing, Kitty found herself face to face with a girl about 9 or 10.  
"Professor...." Kitty said.  
"Don't worry, their all like us. Kitsune here is one of my friends from back in MY high school days." Xavier said. THIS got the whole bunch jumping.  
"NO WAY! She Doesn't look a day over 20!"  
"Either she's aged well or Xavier is insane!"  
"She could be young enough to be his DAUGHTER!" *Slap slap slap*  
3 mouths, Evan's, Multiple's, and Kurt, found something 2 times worse then duck tape over their mouths as another unknown guy grumbles. Kitty blinks and then sighs.  
"Professor...."  
  
Kitty blinked as Kistune finished her story. She was from Japan, but she was like the Asian equivalent to Xavier. She had brought her school of kids, 14 in total, to stay with them for a while. Man, the Brotherhood will be surprised when they see this! Kistune had the power of Transformation, usage of what she called Shadow fire, and Phasing. Kitty blinked. She never knew such a talented mutant.  
"I'm amazed how LITTLE your students have progressed Xavier." Kistune commented, earning protests from around the table.  
"I don't know if they haven't. They have been controlling their powers quite well."  
"THAT'S the problem Xavier-san." Kistune said, nodding. "Your limiting their potential! If you do that they'll NEVER achieve their maximum."  
"Vait a second. Your saying ve can grow Stronger?" Kurt asked.  
"Man, I can't wait till I can smash that stupid Maximoff in the face!"   
Evan cheered. Kitty epped and leapt up.  
"THE PLAY!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as she ran out of the door, up the stairs. Grabbing her stuff, she ran down the hall and out the door. Revving up her Motorcycle, she screeched out of the Garage. All in under a minute.  
"There She goes again. I just hope she doesn't get in a accident or something like that."  
"Ya. She can be very odd at time, vith or vithout the accent."  
"Ah think You shouldn't be talking Elf boy."   
"I'm not a ELF!"  
"You could of fooled me."  
Kurt argued with Rogue as Evan was muttering about Accidents and speeding and the such.  
"Logan, I think it was a BAD idea to convince Kitty to get her motorcycle permit."  
"Don't look at me, I just suggested it." Aurora rolled her eyes at Logan who snorted.  
"With that speed, she can rival Quicksilver." Scott commented. Jean shrugged as Kistune blinked.  
"Play?"  
Xavier just rubbed his temples.  
  
Pietro tapped his foot, waiting for Lance to get out of the DAMNED CAR when a Motorbike suddenly swerved and parked perfectly in a parking spot, nearly hitting Lance though.  
'Not bad, but I could do better.' Pietro thought. 'But I don't need a bike or car... I can beat either of them.' Lance was staring at the driver, who was frantically gathering up her stuff. Taking off her helmet, she shocked just about everyone in the parking lot but Mathew, who was playing Saunders, and the Props director, Lina, who was Kitty's close friend.  
"What, You didn't know Kitty rode a bike?" She said to the shocked Pietro as she walked past him.  
"Did you know she did?" Pietro asked a equally shocked Lance. "No idea..." Kitty smiled as she passed the 2, waving. She was just glad that she wasn't late for practice this time. Lance smiled and Pietro rolled his eyes. 'For Pete's sake!' Pietro thought before flipping the play again, though he was actually reading the whole thing again.   
Sporting a British accent, he motioned to Lance. "Well Cheerio old chap. I must be off."  
"I'm watching." Lance said, making Pietro wince. This was possible the WORST day for Lance to watch. It was when they did a full run of the 2nd act, which happened to be when Kitty and Pietro would 'make out' and much more... And if LANCE saw that, even if he knew it was just a play, Pietro would have to hope his speed would be enough to escape his wrath. "No you don't. It's just boring old stuff." Pietro tried to say.  
"I. Am. Watching." Lance said, glaring at the younger boy, who gulped. How was he going to survive this?  
  
"You Chickening out NOW?" The director roared. Pietro suppressed the urge to punch her out. To physically hurt him was one thing but to attack his pride and ego was another.  
"No, I'm just saying I don't feel like kissing a Geek again today." Pietro countered.  
"You were willing to YESTERDAY!" The Director yelled, causing Pietro to blush and look away. So he did kiss her. This rather stubborn director wouldn't let him do a stage kiss. Both He and Kitty were both slightly repulsed at the idea at first, but if was for good of the play.  
'I'm beginning to think your LIKING this Speed Demon boy.' His mind said as if bored.  
Did it help if he was kind of attracted to the Valley Girl? Only a tiny weenie bit! 'Shut up!' he though back, his sane thoughts still worrying about Lance...  
With LANCE in the audience, it would be a problem doing the act. The Director was VERY strict about the acting done so he couldn't just tone it down a bit. Hell, she wouldn't allow a damned STAGE KISS! Nooo, she wanted a full smack on the lips one... Kitty wasn't bad kisser, though he was better, but he had to be kissed by that damned Cheerleader Diana, who was playing Diana ironically. He was beginning to consider bringing mouthwash each rehearsal. Thinking, he suddenly found himself standing beside Kitty, who began to talk to the director.  
"Miss, I really think that we should let the understudies work today. I mean what happens if, like, I got sick or something. You said yesterday we were good enough you know." She said, silently glaring at Pietro, conveying the message, 'You owe me BIG time'. Pietro silently thanked whoever was up there when the Director consented, but made them promise to come back in 3 hours. Pietro simply mumbled thanks and walked off, grabbing Lance's shoulder as Kitty followed, Helmet in hand. Lance yanked away his arm easily and walked towards Kitty.  
"I didn't know you had a bike." Lance said.  
"I have many a secret tucked away." Kitty said in a high and mighty tone before smiling sweetly. Lance rolled his eyes and smirked as Kitty huffed. A *Boof* and Kurt landed beside Kitty.  
"Kurt! You could of gotten us in BIG trouble!" Kitty hissed looking around. Luckily no one saw except Lance; Pietro had run off.  
"Sorry Kitty, but I vanted to see the play." Kurt said, glaring at Lance, who glared back.  
"Like, WHY?" Kitty asked annoyed, wishing she had some pain killers at the moment.  
"Because I vanted to make sure that scumbag Pietro doesn't take advantage of you." Kurt answered.  
"I can handle him, don't worry. Now go back to the institute! I'm sure there's, like, a new girl there who can entertain you better then I can."   
'That sounded SO wrong' Her mind said but like most people, she ignored it.  
"Oh yeah! That's another thing. The professor vanted you to come home early. We're going to practice vith the foreign students." Kurt said, totally forgetting Lance was there when.  
"New students? Since when did YOU get more people Kitty?" Lance interjected. Kurt then glared at Lance, who glared back, not noticing that Kitty, in frustration, had stormed off. Before she could even touch her bike, she heard the director yell at her and Pietro, who had reappeared after getting a snack.  
"HEY YOU TWO! GET BACK IN HERE!" She roared, causing the 4 teens there to jump.  
"But you said we had 3 hours!" Kitty stuttered.  
"Never mind that! You need to practice!" The director countered, while Megan, her assistant jokingly said, "Yeah! You have to practice screwing each other senseless!"  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Kurt and Lance both cried while Kitty cowered behind Pietro, who looked at the director dumbly. 2 Sets of angry eyes turned to Pietro and Kitty, who both laughed nervously.  
"It's not what you think..." Pietro said, backing away, Lance and Kurt advancing when Kitty grabbed his arm and ran towards the doors, almost rivaling Quicksilver in her rush to get out of the angry sight of the 2 men.  
"MEGAN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!" Kitty yelled as she dragged a shocked Pietro behind her. She swore she felt the earth start to shake. Lance and Kurt stared after her but no one noticed a group of 4 standing there, watching the 4 mutants. A man smiled and carelessly rolled a fireball in his hand.  
  
"No no! Your supposed to PUSH him DOWN Kitty! Geez! What's wrong with you today? And Pietro, stop trying to wriggle your way from under her!" The director roared, causing Kitty to roll her eyes.  
'How Would YOU act if you have 2 glaring boys about ready to jump up on stage?' Kitty said mentally, annoyed as the costume mistress fussed about her on stage undergarments. This was DEGRADING! Sneaking a glance at the audience, Kitty spotted Kurt and Lance, who were looking just about ready to blow up. Gulping, she nudged Pietro and motioned her head towards the two, but the look she received was one of 'I know'.  
"Okay! Back to the beginning of the scene, when Maggie enters!" Kitty and Pietro groaned. Kitty heard Mathew and Lina giggling as they played with the bubbles. Kitty stormed out as Pete, who was playing Tito (this hair was bleached a ugly white, but still... he was a kick ass actor) came in, as Kitty gathered up her dress. Pietro walked off stage when something tingled the back of his senses. The screams from the costume crew alarmed everyone on stage and in the audience. A Wall of fire came rolling down the wall, burning those who were caught in the flame. Kitty turned and leapt out of the way, taking Pete with her, and safely out of harms way. The flame streaked into the air above her and into the air, dying out. Gasping for air, Kitty stared at the air above her before getting up. The first thing she saw was he best friend Lina laying there, burnt, and Mathew, he was dead. Stumbling away, she suddenly felt 2 arms encircle her, helping her up.  
"Come on! Lets get out of here!" Kurt said, carrying the girl piggyback to a place they could safely teleport. She didn't care about her bike at this moment, all she knew was that something was wrong...  
  
From his place on the roof, a man smiled, the 3 other figures chuckling. "So the game has begun..." The Man's smile went serious. "Kitsune, you'll pay for your sins..."  
Kitsune sighed as she looked up. About 6 hours ago, Kitty and Kurt had arrived, scared and confused, and had told the tale. 'he has followed...'  
-----------------------------------------------  
evil cliffhanger..................  
Yes I know this seems pointless and out of the blue, but it DOES have some relevance.   
  
Now notes to the reviewers:  
**Neva and Twinkles:** I dunno, but it's kind of hard since I am both a Kietro and a lancitty fan...   
**Lucid Dreamer:** Lend me a tenor is a REALLY funny Farce(a comedy) (not musical, though Max, the Bellhop, and Tito DO sing) It is REALLY REALLY FUNNY! As one of my classmates said about it, "It's a play of Sex, Opera, and Italians"........... I forgot the rest if there was any. I'm not to sure...-_-;;; 


	3. Chapter 3: A new yet unwanted discovery

--------------------------------------------------------------  
Standard disclaimer.......  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty watched as a foreign student sparred against Evan, who was launching a volley of Spikes at him. The boy, whose name was Lei Bu, had the power to alter the electrolytes in the air around him, or in layman terms, throw lightning around. She sighed, holding back tears as she mourned for Mathew's loss and the fear that Lina wouldn't make it, when Kitsune sat down besides her.  
"Kitty." She said, nodding.  
"Oh! Hello. So how have you been doing?" She asked, smiling uncomfortably.  
"Fine. Kitty, have you tried any other powers other then Phasing?" Boy did this woman get right to the point?  
"I don't think I have any OTHER powers." Kitty stated bluntly, but was surprised when the older woman shook her head.  
"One who uses the power of shadow doesn't only have a single power." Kitsune said almost cryptically.  
"Huh?" Kitty blinked and the woman smiled apologetically.  
"I forgot that Xavier-san doesn't teach you this. It's my theory. All mutants follow a certain element. Like your friend Evan there, is a wood type."  
"Sorta like that Pokemon game or something?" Kitty asked.  
"You could say that. Anyway, I was wondering if you felt any other power other then the one you use while phasing." Kitsune glanced at the younger girl.  
"..." "So you have. Have you ever tried it?"  
"No, because it feels so..." Kitty trailed off.  
"It feels like what?" Kitsune asked, her face calm and sincere.  
"It feels like a beast waiting for a trigger to set it free. It feels like it wants to kill, it's so scary at times." Kitty murmured when Kitsune frowned puzzled, this was not normal for a person who drew upon the shadows, it sounded more like a person who's powers drew upon the powers of fear, power, and darkness. Kurt teleported in, smiling gleefully.  
"Greeting Kizune." He said, unable to say the woman's name correctly. "Hello Kurt, so how has your progress been coming?"  
"It's been great! I just pulled a prank on Scott and he didn't even see me!" Kurt said, smirking at the memory, turning into a mouse in the process, a blue mouse, but still a mouse. Kitsune sweatdropped.   
"I didn't help you learn a new ability for pranks you know." She said, staring at the boy.  
"I know, I know, but I can't help it." Kurt said when the earth shook, causing everyone to grab what he or she could. Kitty panicked as the railing she grabbed broke away and she was sent to the ground.  
'Why me? What have I done to deserve this?!?' She chanted in her mind. Suddenly that feeling of a beast crawling upwards filled her, her heart beating against her chest. It was scaring her, and that only seemed to fuel the demon on. She felt the power surging against the final barrier when she felt something catch her in midair.  
"You know, as much as I'm flattered with your attempts to get close to me Kitty-cat; we have GOT to stop meeting like this!" A voice said. "Pietro!" Kitty cried, phasing right out of his grip, landing with a heavy thump on the floor. Her heart slowed down and the demon was falling again, much to Kitty's relief.  
"That felt weird...." Pietro commented as Kitty glared at him. Getting up, they narrowly dodged getting roasted by a huge blast of fire.  
"Their STILL on my god damned tail!" Pietro growled as he leapt out of the way. A Slimy tongue grabbed Kitty's arm as she was lifted out of the way.  
"EWW!" Kitty squealed as she felt Todd's tongue against her skin. "I'm not liking it either sister." Todd grumbled when Lance and Freddy rolled out of the way. Kitsune let out an earth shattering cry as she sent a blast of 'shadow fire' at a blurred figure, who sliced it in half, the blade of wind canceling it out. 4 figures landed. "We request that the mutant named Kitsune be brought forth." A man swathed in robes of brown announced. Kitsune stood up on the rooftop rebelliously and answered.  
"Ryu! I am not coming back no matter what you say! Much like the former leader said, you are a danger to the world and it's inhabitants, human and mutant alike!" She said, her eyes glowing red. The man stared at Kitsune for a second and snapped. A woman blurred and suddenly Freddy and Todd found themselves being hurled in the air as a blade of wind sent the ground under them flying. Kitty panicked as the woman swung her arms again, sending a blast straight for... LANCE!  
"WATCH OUT!" Kitty cried as she pushed Lance out of the way. The blade hit her and she screamed, but within her, the beast seemed to smile. Instead of cutting right through her, Kitty felt the demon cry with glee as it gained power from the blast. Kitty hugged her ribs as she rolled on the ground.  
'Her aura... it's black!' Kitsune thought in horror as she watched the young woman change.  
"KITTY!" Lance cried but froze as Kitty began to grow, her eyes turning demonic as her fingers turned to claws.  
"The girl isn't of shadows but of darkness... Why didn't I see it?" Kitsune murmured.  
"What do you mean by that? Vhat's happening to Kitty?" Kurt demanded when Kitsune leapt off the roof, transforming into an enormous demon fox as she fell. As soon as her paws touched the ground, she bolted, snatching up Todd and Lance. Freddy was too heavy and Pietro was fast enough, she supposed. Kitty let out an anguished scream with transformed into a roar as her body finally completed it's transformation. A Werecat like creature stood in Kitty's place, it's claws like razors, and it's eyes a deep Jade green. Barely any of the former Kitty seemed to be left within her new vessel. Ryu seemed shocked as the now Demonic Cat clawed at the woman, sending black waves at the 4. The woman screamed but landed on her feet, her hand over a wound in her side. Ryu smiled. "This is even better..." He murmured and then called out to Kitsune. "We'll take the girl as well." Ryu threw off his cloak, revealing that he wore only a tight pair of black pants. Taking a deep breath, he slowly gained power. His muscles and formed bulged as he began to change. Scales covered his body till in his place a dragon with scales the color of blood stood in his place. Tail twitching, the Demonic Cat leapt at the dragon, only to be driven back as a volley of rocks lifted themselves out of the earth and hurled themselves at the cat. Howling in pain, the Cat eyed the dragon and let out a blast that everyone would remember. The black power spiraled towards the dragon when... all when white.  
  
The dust cleared and the dragon was still standing, hardly even scratched, but Kitty now lay on the ground, human again and clothed as she had been when she first arrived from the womb. (In other words, butt naked.) The dragon seemed to grin and moved to gather the girl when a blast of fire and a red laser beam sent the Dragon back. Storm sent a hurricane at the group of 4 while Logan slashed at the dragon. Kitty shivered as she was slowly being drawn into the battle, which inched closer to her unconscious form. Pietro launched himself towards Kitty, though his mind was screaming 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HELPING A X-FREAK?' Suddenly a woman with a sword that only could be described as gigantic leapt between him and Kitty, matching his speed easily. Getting pissed, Pietro yelled at the woman.  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY YOU BITCH!" And for some god forsaken reason he made a horizontal arc with his arm, and to his surprise, he found a vacuum blade coming from his fingertips, forcing the woman to block with her sword. Not being the time to be thinking of how he did that, Pietro grabbed Kitty off the ground, squashing the little brain elf called horny who commented on how GOOD it felt to have Kitty's chest smashed against his. The woman swore and ran after the young boy when the twins, Tai and Kasano, circled her.  
"Come brother; lets see how well she fairs against us." Tai said, earning a smirk from his twin. Wolfbane howled as she transformed into a wolf, snapping at the woman's leg and nimbly dodging the sword strokes, as if it was all a game. Pietro stopped and nearly shoved the girl at Jean, not looking at Kitty before rushing back to his 'brothers'. Lance was about ready to do some major damage when the 4 figures disappeared. "We'll be back Kitsune... I want that spell!" Ryu roared as he suddenly spiraled into the ground. The others just, disappeared. Xavier rolled out of the house, looking towards the Brotherhood members.  
  
"And so that crazy chick totally leveled the house with that weird sword of hers. I've never seen something like that happens before." Todd said as he finished, Xavier just nodding, and then spoke up. "I'm guessing that you need a place to stay. How about you stay here?"  
"There's no way I'm becoming an X-freak." Todd said bluntly, Pietro and Fred agreeing. Lance said nothing, still too worried about kitty and not really paying attention since he DID have a dorm room.  
"No, I'm just offering you a place to stay till you can find other living accommodations." Lance, finally paying attention, shrugged and stood up. While the other 3 were pondering over this a scream of horror rang through the halls coming from...  
"KITTY!" Lance yelled out and dashed out the door, Pietro just looking up. Todd was too busy trying to get his heart back into his chest and Freddy was hungry, enough said.  
  
Thrashing in bed, Kitty screamed as she was assaulted in her dreams. The monster inside was clawing it's way up again, and she... she couldn't do anything! Jean and Kurt held her down, Scott staying way because he was afraid with her thrashing, she would knock off her glasses and what good would that do? Lance came in running and grabbed Kitty by the shoulders. "Kitty! Calm down! Come on Kitty!" He said as if she could hear him. When her thrashing came worse, he slapped her across the face as gently as he could and Kitty snapped awake, holding her cheek and closing her eyes as she fought to regain her breath.  
"Sorry, but it was the only way..." Lance mumbled. Kitty said softly, "It's okay..." and opened her eyes, only to gaze into the mirror. She paled and touched her face. Her eyes, they were, they were...  
  
"Man, that is freaky even for you Kitty." Todd said, only to be hit over the head by both Pietro and Lance at the same time. Kitty sobbed into her hands as the Professor and Jean tried to calm her down. "It'll be all right Kitty, I'm sure it's not permanent." Jean said, patting the girl on the back. Kitty looked up, her now jade green, cat-silted eyes looking at the older girl who smiled. "Her eyes will change back." Kitsune said thoughtfully, leaning in a chair, which was precariously tipping over, much to Daniels, a student of hers from Hong Kong with the ability to heal flesh wounds, worry. (We'll call him Dan for now). "But if you get excited or scared they may change back."  
"How do you know that?" Kitty asked, sniffling.  
"Because..." Kitsune said, closing her eyes. As she reopened them, her eyes were a like Kitty's except the color of blood. "I had the same problems... But Your OTHER power is the problem. You have no control over it."  
"Well it suddenly just popped up you know! How the Hell am I going to control it?" Kitty said peeved.  
"Easy, You'll train with me." 4 face faults were heard as all 4 of Kitsune's students in the room looked sorry for Kitty.  
"Your not gonna survive the first 5 minutes." Dan commented, earning a glare from his teacher.  
"Oh come on. If I trained with SCOTT and LOGAN, I can survive her right?" Kitty said.  
"And what's so wrong with the way we train Kitty?" Scott asked, his right eyebrow twitching a bit as Jean snickered.  
"Oh nothing...." Kitty said, trying to look innocent as Lance laughed at Scott's expression.  
  
"I think Dan was right..." Kitty said as she narrowly dodged another volley of fireballs. She would take Logan and Scott over Kitsune ANY Day! She jumped and nearly got fried. Kitsune, dressed up in a black military like outfit, complete with a riding crop, watched her new young charge run around like a chicken without it's head.  
"Come on! You can run faster then that! Move it! Move it! MOVE IT!" She bellowed, drawing a wince from her audience.  
"Man that chick is TOUGH!" Todd said as Freddy, munching on a sandwich, nodded. Pietro was getting bored when he decided to have a little fun with Kitty. Leaping into the fray, he dodged easily as if it was nothing.  
"So Kitty, who's getting tired?" Pietro teased, though that would prove to be a drastic mistake. She glared at Pietro, ready to kill when a fireball engulfed it. As it died out, the huge demonic Cat took off after Pietro, who was teasing the huge cat, taunting it and dodging it's fireballs.  
"He's so veird..." Kurt said, munching on his own sandwich. He had to admit it, Freddy knew how to make one hell of a hero sandwich. The others nodded.  
"I swear that guy is insane..." Kurt continued, only to receive looks of 'are you a idiot' from Evan, Todd, Freddy, and Scott.  
"You just figured that? Man you are a idiot!" Todd said.  
"I am not!"  
"are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Not!"  
"Too!"  
"Not!"  
"Too!"  
"Not!"  
"Too!"  
"Not!"  
"Too!"  
"Not!"  
"Too!"  
"Will someone shut the little kiddies up???" Rogue finally said, looking up from her book.  
"Will do." Tae said, launching 2 strips at the 2 'immature' boys, silencing them as they struggled to get the stuff Evan now calls "the duck tape of doom".  
"Can't Catch me!" Pietro taunted and the demonic Cat roared.  
Kistune left in search of some painkillers.  



	4. Chapter 4: Random Chaos

Standard disclaimer............  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---  
  
"Concentrate Kitty. Come on, I know this is hard." Kitsune said as Kitty struggled to control her powers. From the balcony, Pietro watched as her form ultimately changed. From the young, innocent youth, came a sleek, killing machine. As her newly reformed hind legs landed on the ground, he sighed. Who knew that such a terror could exist? When he had first seen that, he swore that it took a minute off his life. Looking at his hands, he made a tiny motion, noticing the power he had used once had begun to act up again. Determined, he made a arc with his arm. It was as if the air was a thin piece of paper and his arm a sharp knife. A barely visible arc shaped blade streaked through the air, cutting a tree in half. He winced as the tree branch fell, but the result was spectacular. Kitsune, as if she KNEW he was going to do that, pointed at the falling branch, and Kitty seemed to breath a black fire, which obliterated the branch. Kitsune turned to look at Pietro, smirking at him. He stuck his tongue out at her and then huffed. Stupid woman. He picked up a loose stone and hurled it in the air, not caring where it landed.  
  
"Well it seems you DO have new powers." Kitsune suddenly said from out of nowhere. She sat beside him, sipping a cup of tea. How the?  
  
"It's one thing to use it in a non-stressing situation, but another to use it in battle." She commented, not looking at him.  
  
"Look, I don't need your help." Pietro said, looking at the still feline kitty, who was laying down, taking a nap.  
  
"So your saying that your not up to the challenge." Pietro's eyebrow twitched. 'Hook...' Kitsune though, smirking mentally.  
  
"No, it's just that I don't need your help." Pietro said, chanting in his mind, 'I will not fall for this trap, I will not fall for this trap...'  
  
"But since your so reluctant does that mean your afraid of losing to me?" Another twitch... 'Line'  
  
"No."  
  
"Evan has improved greatly." A stressmark. 'And sinker...'  
  
"So when do the lessons start?" 'Caught me a big one.' Kitsune silently cheered. She had heard from Evan, in quite an fruitful explanation, how big Pietro's ego was. "Tomorrow. You'll be training with Hue."  
  
  
  
The tiger sized, cheetah like feline purred content, basking in the sunlight, it's black marked, white fur ruffling as a warm breeze ruffled it. The beast seemed to rumble as Kitty thought. So this is what it felt like in another body. Hank McCoy, or Beast, had comforted her about 'fighting' the beast within, saying that she shouldn't fight against it, but try to merge with it, to make 'peace' with it. Easier said then done. The demon was blood thirsty at times, and now there was the problems with her eyes. She had controlled it well enough, but what happened if it occurred during the play?  
  
*Don't worry...* A voice rumbled within her head, causing Kitty to leap up, her eyes scanning the room. Even her now improved eye sight caught nothing.  
  
*I won't let that happen Neko-chan... You are me and I am you...* The voice rumbled. It sounded so familiar, yet so different. Distressfully, she paced, like a tiger in a cage. *You refer to me as 'Demon' but in truth, I am you, and You are me....* It snapped. It was... *Oh yes, I am you, you are me, and together, we are the same being.*  
  
~But, why me? Why did this have to happen to me???~ Kitty thought distressfully. *Because I was created when you were in your mother's womb. Don't worry, I only wish to help you...* ~That's supposed to help me?~ *I tend to keep quite most of the time, since I am a cat in some ways. But I am not just a cat. Do you realize that We do not have one definitive shape?*  
  
~You mean like shape-shifting?~  
  
*You can call it that. The shadows is the 'daughter' element of shadows Neko-chan. We can use the same powers as they, just different. You cannot change your appearance to another person, though you can take other forms, like this feline form of ours. How about we try a new one?* The smooth voice asked.  
  
~Okay... Just one question..~  
  
*Yes?*  
  
~Why are you calling me Neko-chan? Since when do you speak Japanese if your me?~  
  
*you've watched enough animes, plus I like calling you neko-CHAN.*  
  
"I am not little!" Kitty cried out loud, Wolfbane, who was passing by, giving her a odd look. Giggling nervously, Kitty purred and then waited for Wolfbane to walk off. (AN: those of you confused, she can speak in her feline form, just stresses the 's' and the 'r')  
  
  
  
"Pietro! Kitty! Hurry up and get into your makeup finished! 5 minutes till house opens!" the director (which has no name because of the author's fear of the REAL person she based this character on) roared as Pietro rolled his eyes. Brushing away the girls who were complaining that his eyes weren't enhanced enough, he stood up and waited for Kitty to drag herself away from the leeches. They rarely ever agreed on things, but both he and Kitty both thought the Makeup crew, AKA the cheerleaders, were leeches... Kitty stormed out of the bathroom, a rather frustrated look on her face as a cloud of perfume seemed to chase her. Not wanting to smell like artificially killed flowers that are trying to pass off as strawberries, he took off after her, the cheerleaders whining and starting to play with each other's hair. Kitty is sighing sadly, looking at the understudy of Mathew. She had found out 2 weeks before that Mathew was in fact NOT dead, just hurt badly. It would be several months till he was out and about. Kitty looked at Pietro and smiled genuinely at him, for the first time ever.  
  
"Good luck." She said, the smile still on her face. Pietro could feel the blood rush into the cheeks and then looked away, mumbling "I don't need luck." And quickly walked off. In the darkness of the left wing of the stage, he stared into the darkness.  
  
'Just what is happening to me? He thought, not planning to move for quite a while until the deafening cry of the director rang through again.  
  
  
  
"Well Do you like it?" Diana said as she entered from stage left. Pete dropped the bags, his mouth wide open, nodding like a moron. The audience laughed. From their place on stage right, Pietro and Kitty play-acted making out, though not actually kissing. Kitty was listening to Diana continue her line, feeling the urge to giggle. Suddenly it was their time. Pietro motioned as if reaching for the lights. In a well rehearsed Italian accent, he said "Shall we turn off a-the lights?"  
  
Kitty heard Diana say to Tito, "I like it with the lights on." She winces slightly at the next part. She never did like falling. Pushing against Pietro, they fell behind the couch with a rather loud and painful THUD, receiving more laughs. "If that's alright with you..." And she leaned over Pietro, gulping. She swore she could feel Scott's, Kurt's, and lance's glares even from behind the couch. She sighed and waited for the lights to dim. Pietro smirked.  
  
"Not a very active lover are we Kitty?" he whispered, motioning to the moving sheets in the next room. She rolled her eyes and then whispered, "don't talk on stage!"  
  
"Oh come on... You've got to make this look believable! Frankly it's looks like we just got off."  
  
"Why you... So Mr. know it all, what do you suppose we do to make this more 'realistic' Maximoff?" She growled, glaring at him. He shrugged.  
  
The hotel sign had turned off the 'el' part had turned off, so that the 'hot' was flashing. Laughs rang out and finally THAT light died down. Scrambling in the dark, Pietro and Kitty plopped onto the couch, waiting for the lights to turn themselves back on.  
  
'I wonder just what I would of done...' Pietro thought before he was about to say his line.  
  
  
  
"Guys! It was just a PLAY!" Kitty complained, putting on her helmet.  
  
"Just s play? You were practically making out vith him! I swore I saw tongue." Kurt complained as he climbed into Scott's car.  
  
"You were actually LOOKING that closely? Kurt, your a pervert at times. And no, there was no tongue!" Kitty raged, glaring at the older boys. Scott wisely kept his mouth shut, though he wasn't howdy duty dandy with the play either. Thank god it was the last performance.  
  
"I swore I saw..."  
  
"KURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I would stop it there elf." Pietro commented as he approached, a cocky smile on his face. Kurt snorted and Scott started up his car as Roberto Evan, Rogue, and Ray climbed into Scott's cars while Bobby, Jamie, Amara, and Samuel climbed into Jean's sleek blue jaguar. Kitty stared her motorcycle when Lance pulled up, Todd and Fred in the back.  
  
"Race you losers back to the institute!" Lance challenged Jean and Scott. A quick reply was heard from Scott, but Jean rolled her eyes. Kitty tapped her foot and waited for Lance to MOVE. Scott and Lance sped off, jean following and Kitty slowly backed up when she felt someone sit behind her. Turning her head, she found herself faced with Pietro's cocky grin.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Don't feel like running and the others left. So Kitty-cat, how about we see how fast your bike can go?" He quickly replied. This was a first, Pietro not wanting to show off his powers. Kitty blinked and then handed him her spare helmet, giving him the look of 'I don't care about your hair because I don't want to get arrested.' 'She's sure got a very expressive face' Pietro thought as he put the helmet on. Kitty pulled out slowly and then speed forward, causing Pietro to almost lose his balance, though he would never admit that, and he gripped Kitty's waist. She blushed.  
  
*How lovely... Oh self, your blushing, your enjoying this aren't you?*  
  
~Oh shut up!~ Kitty told the voice in her head. The voice just laughed and faded away. Soon enough, Kitty had caught up to Lance and Scott, at a red light. She did a peace sign and then drove off as it hit green. Scott, Lance, and all the passengers were staring. They were staring because Pietro was riding behind her, helmet off, but still... Lance's blood began to boil as he drove off.  
  
  
  
Kitty leapt over the blasts, her feline body enhancing her agility, reflexes, and overall Performance. She saw Amara blast away a gun as she ran forward, only to find herself face to face with a huge man. Leaping back she twitched her tail. Pietro watched from the control room, making sure Todd didn't play 'push all the buttons'. Lance was at college, so was Scott and Jean, but school was out for them, (which they repeatedly smashed into the older kids faces) but Logan and Kitsune decided to help them in their training skills. It was getting boring watching.  
  
~I wish I could take part in that. At least it'd be more exciting then THIS~ He ranted in his head.  
  
~Then how about you give it a try?~ Xavier said, causing Pietro to jump. Oh yeah, he forgot Cue ball was a Psychic.  
  
"Sure why not." Pietro said suddenly, exiting. Todd Blinked and then shrugged, content on watching the x-geeks run around like morons. He Didn't LIKE staying here, but Freddy and Pietro liked the idea they didn't have to pay for rent, food, and stuff, and secretly, Todd was beginning to like it too.  
  
~Everyone, A new player is entering.~ Xavier's 'voice' rang through the room.  
  
Kitty dodged the huge man's fist when she was knocked over by a vacuum blade. It hit the man, causing his head to be lopped off. His 'blood' covered the floor and then disappeared. Kitty turned, reverting to her normal self.  
  
"Pietro????" She blinked.  
  
"In the flesh babe, too bad you couldn't even scratch that big overgrown toothpick." Pietro smirked, causing Kitty to huff.  
  
"Why you...." She glared at him, feeling her power boil up till she was holding a orb of shadow fire. She grinned, happy to know that this little trick was available to her now. Hurling it at Pietro, she ignored the fact that the simulator was still running. Evan came in running, Rogue and Kurt behind him, and stared at the scene the 2 were making. After a minute of watching Blades of wind and fireballs being hurled around it was too much for Rogue's temper to handle.  
  
"Oh will you stop it already???" She cried out, suddenly rising into the air. Blinking, she lost hold of whatever had lifted her up before and fall on her behind. Kurt transformed into a huge raptor like lizard and get his nice, sharp teeth into the neck of Kitty's uniform, lifting her upwards, where she hovered in the air struggling.  
  
"Kurt let me down! I'm warning you!" Kitty raged.  
  
"You've watched Jurassic Park too many times Kurt." The only response Rogue got was a cute sounding growl.  
  
"ha! Can't get down? Too bad Kitty-cat!" Pietro smirked when a whip of bone sent him crashing to the ground, Evan smirking. Then all chaos rang loose.  
  
~People, your forgetting you are still in the simulator...~  
  
A chorus of "Sorry Professors" and a mix between a sheepish grin and a smirk from Pietro.  
  
  
  
Rogue floated off the floor, determined NOT to crash land this time as Kitsune watched Pietro and Kurt 'spar'. Dodging Pietro's blades were easy, but in hand to hand combat, no one yet could beat him. His speed and reflexes made him a natural born martial artist. Kitty suddenly entered, a peach tank top and black shorts on. She waved to Kitsune.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I had to finish my homework." She said apologetically when Kurt, in desperation, teleported out of the way, letting Pietro fly in the air, straight at Kitty. Kitty turned and suddenly blocked the kick, sending Pietro flying with one of her own.  
  
"Hey Kitty!" Tai cried as he ran up to her, shirtless as always. She turned and smiled, waving. Kurt huffed and glared at the boy who had gotten Kitty's attention. True he was 14, but STILL, the very fact she was favoring spending time with HIM was annoying Kurt.  
  
"What's wrong Tai?" She asked.  
  
"There's a weird thing I want you to see! Come on! Kasano is keeping a eye on it!" tai said, not noticing Kitsune's annoyed look. Kitty took off after the younger boy.  
  
"What is it?" Amara asked, blinking as the purple creature growled.  
  
"I dunno. Think it's a threat?" Jamie said, bobby shrugging.  
  
"Guys, what are you doing here?" Kitty asked as she approached, when the little thing seemed to cry joyfully and launched itself at Kitty, latching onto her, 'prrt'-ing.  
  
"You know this looks a lot like my stuffed dragon." Kitty remarked as she looked at the little creature just continued to nuzzle her arm. She blinked, smiled and walked off, leaving the others there to stare. The tiny demonic dragon thingy was still latched on tighter then Kurt to his not so privete stash of chocolate. Speaking of Kurt...  
  
"Who got into my chocolates???????"  
  
  
  
"It's veird isn't it?" Kurt said, helping pry off the little dragon like thingy that Kitty now called Lockheed. It struggled till Kitty asked him to calm down. Just like a puppy or as Rogue put it "a Love sick boy". Kitty shrugged and headed down the stairs to the dining room. Freddy was eating (as usual) While Pietro was sipping coffee (hopefully decaf). It seemed so weird to see the members of the Brotherhood in the institute without them trying to know it down of course.  
  
*I wonder what magneto would think about this...* The voice rumbled in her head.  
  
~I don't know, but the Professor says he thinks that he's dead.~  
  
*maybe Neko-chan...*  
  
~HEY~  
  
"Hey Kat." Todd quipped as he entered. Kitty blinked and looked down at him.  
  
"Yeah Todd?" She asked, unsure of what to do.  
  
"What do you think happened to Magneto?" ~Is he a mind reader or something?~  
  
"Why do you ask that? I wouldn't have a clue." Kitty replied, grabbing a mug of Hot chocolate, sipping it.  
  
"Da- I mean Magneto's most likely fine." Pietro said, cursing himself at the minor slip. ~Hopefully no one noticed.~  
  
Kitty did, but she chose not to dwell into the personal lives of some. Looking at the clock, she frowned. Evan and the others should of been up by now. Sitting down, she opened up her Us. History textbook and began to scan chapter 14, though the class was actually on chapter 6. Pietro watched her over the rim of his coffee cup, and sighed.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah! What are you going as for the Halloween dance?" Tiffany asked, nearly jumping down the halls. Kitty rolled her eyes slightly, but smiled a secret smile.  
  
"I'm not telling anyone till the dance Tiff." Kitty said.  
  
"But Kitty!" Caroline said, pouting. Kitty laughed when she felt someone behind her. Turning, she found herself face to face with Andrew Dean, the star player of the Hockey team and the football team.  
  
"What is it Dean?" Kitty asked annoyed.  
  
"Just wondering if a brain like you is actually going to the dance." He teased, though he got a few angry stares from the people around him. Even if he was the star player, he was also one of the most selfish, arrogant, stuck up guys in school. Heck, he made Pietro seem humble and all around a good guy.  
  
"Yes I am, and I'm late for class!" Kitty said before walking off towards her Physics calls, saying bye to her friends. Andrew just smiled and walked off.  
  
  
  
Lance yawned as he walked into the Institution. Class had been boring and he would of crashed at the dorms if Todd hadn't asked him to come over. Todd in some ways, still looked up to him as the 'older' brother. It still felt so damned WEIRD to walk in without getting nearly fried by their defense system. Glancing over to his right as he entered a hallway, he saw the strangest looking tiger he had ever seen in the nearby rooms. Sure, it looked like a Tiger, but it's coat was marked with weird symbols and the stuff, it's body shape seemed more cheetah or greyhound like, and were those wings coming out of it's Back? He walked over towards the oddity, and it seemed to be arguing with itself.  
  
*Not bad Neko-chan....*  
  
~I thought I told you not to call me that.~  
  
*But it's just so KAWAII!* the voice said in a Lina Inverse like voice. Snorting, Kitty let herself let go of the power, not knowing Lance was well, right behind her door. She felt her body return to normal and she sighed. Lance's eyes bulged as she was standing right in front of him in a sports bra and panties! Apparently, she didn't know how to transform anything other then something skin tight, but still! Wow, her bust had... grown. Kitty turned and saw him, staring at her upper torso. She then screamed, "PERVERT!!!!!" A ringing slap was heard.  
  
  
  
"You didn't have to hit so hard." Lance mumbled as Kitty laughed nervously, placing a ice pack on Lance's now swelling cheek.  
  
"It was sort of a natural instinct." She said, brushing some stray strands of hair which had come loose from her ponytail. She fidgeted nervously when Todd came into her room, followed by Pietro and Freddy. (AN: Kitty has gotten her own room by now)  
  
"I see your enjoying yourself." Pietro commented, looking at lance who's head was pillowed by Kitty's lap.  
  
"Yep, and I'm not planning on moving." Lance said.  
  
"But I wanted to have Kitty pamper me too. Kitty, I thought you loved me!" Pietro teased while Lance glowered.  
  
"Pietro...." The earth shook warningly.  
  
"Sorry Sorry. Hey Kat." Pietro quipped.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Going to that School dance tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah... Why?" Kitty asked, raising a eyebrow.  
  
"Pietro wanted to know because he's stuffing me in a STUPID KERMIT THE FROG COSTUME!" Todd practically roared.  
  
"But Todd, it took me 3 whole seconds to finish!" Pietro mocked whined. "What are you going as Kitty? A kitty-Kat?" ~How predictable~.  
  
"No. And as I told Tiff, I'm not telling." Kitty wagged her finger.  
  
"And just how are you getting there, I'm sure your costume won't let you ride your bike." Pietro said.  
  
"I'll get by. I do have a drivers license." Kitty said.  
  
"I'll do it." Lance said.  
  
"Huh?" "I'll drop you off, maybe even stay a bit." Lance said, receiving a slowing smile from Kitty.  
  
"Really? Like thanks!" She kissed his forehead, causing Lance to Blush, Todd and Pietro to gag, though a flash of jealously flashed through Pietro's eyes for a millisecond.  
  
"Just what are you going as?" Lance asked.  
  
"I'm not telling!"  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
She stuck out her tongue.  
  
  
  
Kurt paced as he twitched his tail. He was going as, well, himself, except without the holographic inducer. Rogue refused to go at first, but then consented, going as a Gothic chick (figures). Evan was going as Zorro (if he had bleached hair and was African). The other's costumes ranged from Sleeping beauty to Kenshin Himura. Lance entered, his keys twirling on his fingers. Fred was a farmer, Todd was Kermit (which still cracked him up) and Pietro was going as some sort of Demon guy with a sword and shoulder guards and a chest plate.... Now all they had to do was wait for Kitty.  
  
"Hey! Kitty! Hurry up!" Rogue called up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming down now!" Kitty cried and the sounds of sandal bound feet were heard. When Kitty entered, all the male's jaws dropped. Kitty was dressed as some sort of sorceress, though it was original. Underneath it all was a x shaped tank top and a short, black skirt. Over that were robes of lavender, though they weren't robes. The tops were made as if it was a open vest or a huge pair of silk overalls, the 2 strips meeting at her bellybutton, linked together with 3 gold hoops. The rest of the silk was wrapped around her hips and the longest part trailed down at in a long sash like ending. She twirled her staff, which was black and had a crystal, orb shaped prism.  
  
"Well, how do you like?" She asked pleasantly, walking down.  
  
"Man, do you think they'll allow that much skin to show?" Todd asked, Kitty nodded, stating seh read the handbook. They wouldn't be able to place a hand on her. The others slowly got out of their shock and headed for their rides when Lance, while walking, grabbed Pietro's neck in a head lock. His eyes closed and still walking, he easily hefted up the younger boy into the air.  
  
"Touch her and you die. Got it?" He simply said before dropping Pietro to the ground and run up to Kitty. Pietro swore he saw little rock spears forming under the place he was going to land, and there were little holes to prove it. Shrugging it off, he quickly leapt into the car.  
  
~Not like I was planning too anyway...~ Pietro thought when he began to doubt the authenticity of the sentence, but it was soon forgotten.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---  
  
and lockheed makes his appearance! Don't worry it's not a 1 time thing and no, this is not going according to the original X-men (if you could call it original) guidelines. i just throught lockheed was cute ok??  
  
hrmm, I haven't mentioned that weird group or the goverment have I? Well don't worry. they'll be back....  
  
And the tensions between Lance and Pietro are getting more odvious aren't they? Should I include kurt more *thinks and shrugs* who knows. ANd I have to introduce more of Kitsune's group too...... *clutches head* ARGH! All this and I have finals! The horror!  
  
I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. reviews please! 


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing

Standard Disclaimer and another note: near the end is a bit of a lemon scene, nothing too graphic, but still, I'm warning the kiddies.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The music was loud, the seniors and juniors dancing. Kitty smiled as she entered, observing the black cobwebs on the ceiling and the fake mechanical bats flapping around, entering the gym, it seemed the student council had done a killer job. Fake trees and backgrounds covered the folded up bleachers and the windows were wide open, the moonlight shining in, also cooling off the rapidly heating up bodies. Separating, the group disappeared into the crowd. Kitty met up with her group of friends who fawned over how cool her costume was, Kurt was getting cuddled by a few girls, rogue off to the side, and Evan being, well, Evan. Soon enough the group slowly came back together, though their friends had joined the party. Kitty danced to the beat of 'moonflight' (AN: A GREAT techno song by Green Court). Her staff safely tucked away, she danced, seeing easily even in this darkness. Yes, she allowed her eyes to retain the freaky Jade green color, though not the cat slit pupils. She was gaining control of the power it seemed. She laughed as Pietro danced with Evan in a dance challenge, their coordinated moves contradicting yet complimenting the others.  
  
~Must be because they lived so near each other for so long.~  
  
*perhaps.* Kitty blinked when she found herself drawn into the middle of the circle as 'Can't fight the moonlight' Dance mix came on.(AN: For those of you who don't know, it's 7:51 minutes long and a pain to download over a 56k Modem)  
  
"Lets dance." Pietro whispered in her ear as the beat began to become more complex.  
  
"Like, why should I?" Kitty asked, moving towards the circle's rim, only to feel Pietro grab her wrist and pull her to him.  
  
Pietro smirked and whispered into her ear again in a seductive tone, "Can't take the challenge? Can't blame you." She huffed and then pushed him away, but then moved her hips seductively. The 2 danced with each other, the crowd growing around them. They were drawn into the pair of figures who danced as if they knew each other for years, trained together, and knew what the other was thinking. To Pietro and Kitty though, the whole world had disappeared, leaving only her and the speed demon to duel each other in a dance. She knew her outfit wasn't good enough for some moves but best for others, unless... She moved closer to Pietro, their chest so near each other they could hear the other breath. The moonlight shimmered over them as they flashed across the floor as if they were the moonlight itself. The wan light made Pietro paler, more like a god of the underworld, haunting, beautiful yet dangerous all at the same time. Kitty's eyes reflected the moon as if they glew and tried to draw in any gaze they caught, her body moving lithely. Kitty then caught the end of her sash, pulling, revealing the cloth to flow like billowing skirt as she proceeded to use much more complicated moves, Pietro catching on quickly, faster then a normal human could, taking the role of an oppressor, Kitty the lithe, taunting faerie he wished to keep...  
  
Teasing brushes of the fingers, and secret smiles they shared...  
  
Like a spell neither wanted to start nor end.  
  
Their eyes on each other yet on others, they breaths lined with the faint dew of passion. The faint Love he felt grew stronger with each breath as her's was kindled and fanned into life.  
  
As the crowd kept watching, the 2 fell deeper into their own world.  
  
They danced as if no one was there, as if they were the only two, and as if they were actually lovers, not acquaintances through a common bond. Not enemies which yearned to kill the other.  
  
Just lovers...  
  
Just them...  
  
forever...  
  
lovers...  
  
Just...  
  
Suddenly the song ended, with them close together, Pietro holding Kitty close to him by her hip and both catching their breath. The crowd closed in, cheering the 2 on when the DJ announced, in a rather low tone, "Now to slow it down a bit... Come on guys! Suck up that gut and ask the pretty lady you've got your eye on to dance!" Kitty stood alone, trying to sneak out of the crowd when the worst possible person could of asked her.  
  
"Hey Kat! Lets dance." Andrews asked, grabbing her arm. She tried to get her arm out of his gorilla like grip.  
  
"Let go of me you jerk!" She said, pushing him away, only to feel his grip get tighter.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you want me." Andrews said cockily.  
  
"Like I want to find out I have Cystic Fibrosis!" Kitty retorted, still struggling when Pietro tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Gorilla boy, but she promised me the dance." Kitty blinked and then noticed the peeved look on Pietro's face.  
  
"And who's gonna stop me? You? HAH! You couldn't even scratch me!" Andrew laughed when Fred coughed.  
  
"He can't but I can sure send you to the doctors." Freddy said, raising a eyebrow while munching on a snack. Andrews gulped and shoved Kitty at Pietro. She stumbled back and rubbed her wrist, trying to get some blood circulating again. She watched Andrews storm off only to be whisked off by Pietro.  
  
"Wha?" *Your articulate today Kitty....*  
  
"I'm sure you don't want to dance with Andrews, though Cystic Fibrosis would be worse Kit-Kat." Pietro said, taking her outside. She leaned against the wall.  
  
"What was that all about?" She asked, Pietro pointed to something. Her tail twitched. Wait... Tail? Looking down, indeed, she had grown a tail. Concentrating, it slowly disappeared.  
  
"You know that's freaky to watch." Pietro commented, leaning against a tree as Kitty smoothed out her sash.  
  
"Well you didn't have to!" Kitty snapped quickly, blushing as she turned away. Silence was heavy between them. "Thanks."  
  
"What was that Kit-Kat?"  
  
"Thanks... for helping me back there."  
  
"It was mostly Freddy anyway." Pietro stared at Kitty, making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"What, do I have something on my face?" Kitty asked, flushing a bit, half in anger, half in embarrassment. Pietro just stared and then walked over, tipping her face up.  
  
"No...." He said, peering into the depths of Kitty's eyes. The rosy color was still on her cheeks.  
  
"You know, you look nice in that rosy pink." Corny, but it got the desired effect. Kitty's blushed deepened to crimson. Pietro smiled and leaned on, his lips in contact with Kitty's. She froze and then relaxed slowly, feeling him press her against the wall. Her head began to spin as the broke, only to have Pietro kiss her again, this time deeper, his hands holding her body close. Her hands rested on his shoulders and slowly snaked up to tangle themselves into his silky strands of hair. As the kisses continues, he slipped his tongue in, finding and fighting hers for control. She tasted like ripe Strawberries dipped in the finest chocolate, only better. There was a hinting of the feminine flare she had, and ultimately, it was a taste that no human hand could recreate. He thought for a second ~What about lance?~ But that thought was pushed away when Kitty moaned, just barely, but it sent a shiver up his spine. (AN: *blushing* Okay, enough with the kiss right?) Suddenly the door opened and the 2 leapt apart, Both catching their breaths, Kitty's hands over her mouth. They stared at the other, their eyes losing that glassy, passion filled gaze and facing the hard reality of it all. It would never work. They were too different, he being carefree and cocky at times, her being the thoughtful, work ethic, INNOCENT girl. Hell, where they were raised clashed, He being from the busy, never stopping state of New York, her from the calm, peaceful Illinois. It would never work, they were just too different.  
  
"Um, the others must be wondering when we are. We should, like, go in." She said, not knowing she had slipped back into the Valley girl act, which only reminded him more of how different they were. Nodding and saying something she couldn't figure out, he went in, holding the door like a gentleman, but not meeting her eyes. The Rest of the night, they avoided the other, yet blended into the background. Not once did Pietro ask Kitty to dance again.  
  
Kitty sighed as she looked at the paper in front of her. She had triple checked it, but it still didn't feel right. Sure it was her last piece of homework, but once she finished, she would have to face Pietro again. Scanning her brain for possible reasons to stay locked up in her room, when it hit her, the talent show! She had to practice! Argh! She was a idiot forgetting about that! But at least she had an excuse. Looking through her cds, she almost threw them out of the room when she stumbled across her Anastasia soundtrack her mother had sent her. The only song she really liked was "Once upon a December." She placed it in her cd player and pressed play, the song's lyrics soothing her frazzled nerves.  
  
Dancing bears  
  
painted wings,  
  
Things I almost remember  
  
And the song someone sings  
  
Once upon a December  
  
She twirls around her eyes closed as she was drawn into the music, her movies slow and graceful.  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory  
  
Pietro and Lance passed by her room, hearing the music. Curiosity killed the cat, not the earth quake causing bad boy and the speed demon. Opening the door as quietly as they could and as far as they dared, they peaked in.  
  
Far away  
  
long ago  
  
Glowing dim as an ember  
  
Things my heart used to know  
  
Once upon a December  
  
The music started to go into a crescendo (An: I think that's right) and Kitty's movements when unhindered by the furniture, for she phased right through them. Still with her eyes closed, she continued to dance, just as if she had a invisible dancer behind her.  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory  
  
Far away  
  
long ago  
  
Glowing dim as an ember  
  
Things my heart used to know  
  
Things it yearns to remember  
  
Pietro and Lance watched, and Lance breathed out, "Beautiful." And silently, Pietro though, "Yes she is, she is..."  
  
And a song  
  
Someone sings  
  
Once upon a December  
  
The song trailed off and the boys fled, Pietro waving as Lance stopped in front of Todd's room. Entering his own room, he sat down on the bed, then fell backwards, covering his eyes with his arm. Images of Kitty dancing were dancing through his head. He didn't know it but he was soon asleep.  
  
(WARNING!!!!!!!! LIME MOMENT!)  
  
Bolting up, he found himself greeted by darkness. Damn it! He had been asleep for HOW long? Too long. Pietro was about to get up when there was a knock on his door.  
  
"yeah? What do you want?" He snapped, not feeling very good, his mood variable at this point.  
  
"It's me." That soft voice... Kitty.  
  
"Come in." He said after a minute. She phased though the door, her face marked with uncertainty.  
  
"I just wanted to, you know, talk." Kitty mumbled, sitting down beside him on the bed. He just shrugged and leaned against the headboard.  
  
"So, talk." He said, looking at Kitty, who fiddled with the end of her pajama shirt. She glanced at him and every minute that passed by made his nerves get more frazzled. He looked for the clock, and finding none, remembered he threw it out the window last Tuesday. DAMN IT! Suddenly Kitty leaned over him and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Did... that kiss really mean anything?" Kiss? Oh that one... Pietro stared at Kitty who bit her lip. He leaned forward, his right hand cupping her cheek. Kissing her, he broke it soon after.  
  
"What do you think?" But not waiting for a response, he kissed her again, harder, and then flipped them over so he was hovering over Kitty, who looked up at him shocked. Their kissing proceeded to grow more intense as passion and lust begin to boil over. Kissing his way down her neck, he slipped his hand under her shirt, cupping one petite, yet perfectly shaped breast, smirking against her skin as she groaned, biting her lip. Taking the shirt off and flinging it over to some unknown corner of the room, Kissed her collarbone, and slowly he trailed downwards, tasting every piece of skin. Eventually she was left undressed on his bed, withering as she felt his fingers brush up against her core. (AN: *is blushing* Time to wind it down and end it) Getting fed up, she suddenly flipped both of them over so she could be on top. Her eyes lidded heavily with passion, she kissed him, and the oddest sensation ran through him. Looking down, he found himself shirtless, but how? ~You moron, she can make you phase out of. HEY! Where's my pants?~ Giggling at the confusion spreading across his face Kitty's hand trailed downward...  
  
Suddenly he bolted up, his breathing heavy. It had been all a dream... a god damn dream...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hrmm....... anyway, the next chapter is a OMAKE or a bonus. It's short pointless fun. Note, all my Omakes focus on LOCKHEED. If you don't know who he is, well I can't help you there. He's a purple Alien dragon from the original X-men comics...  
  
  
  
DEAR GOD! What did I jsut write? man, the tension between Lance and Pietro are gonna grow. Now to add some Kurt to the mix and we've got chaos...... oh well.... 


	6. OMAKE: the fruity bath

~~Begin Omake AKA, Lockheed's time in the spotlight~~  
  
Lockheed blinked as Kitty waved goodbye and left him all alone... AGAIN! Pacing, he yawned, letting out a spurt of fire, wondering what to do today. Pacing he suddenly heard those two guys, what were their names again? Lenny and Peter? Leonardo and Pat? Lance and Pietro? Yes! That was it. He glowered. They were attracting Kitty's attention away from HIM! A Poof and the scent of that foul smoke filled his nostrils. It was Kurt. True he was after Kitty, but he WAS nice, so Lockheed tolerated him.  
  
"Hey Lockheed. Where's kitty?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Growl..."  
  
"Training AGAIN? I svear, she's gone insane... So what you're planing in that devious head of yours?"  
  
"Grr, growl."  
  
"Too bad. I'm gonna check on Kitty, see ya!" And Kurt disappeared, leaving that godawful stench in the air. He had to do that, with his sensitive nose and all! Lockheed flapped into the air and followed the two boys, hoping to get the chance of flaming them.  
  
"Pietro, I swear, if you dump that stuff in..." Lance growled as he entered the Japanese style 'hottubs' or as Kitsune called them, the bathroom. The bathtub was large enough for what, 13 people? Kitsune, providing the money, had basically ordered Cueball to build one for the guys and one for the girls. But hey, it was good for soaking. Sitting into the water, Lance let his muscles relax.  
  
"Don't worry, I was kidding you! I mean, who'd want to smell like roses or that weird raspberry stuff?" Pietro asked, putting the bottles back on the shelf, not noticing that lockheed had snuck in. Sniffing the bottles, Lockheed's tail twitched. A bar of wet soap was on the floor where Pietro had left it and there was the pile of buckets the others had left.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Perfect...  
  
"So, how was the dance?" Lance asked, Pietro shrugging as he soaked content. Lance rolled his eyes and then looked out the window. The bottles of bath oils were shaking? But he wasn't...  
  
A startled cry was heard as the bottle of peach scented oil and a bottle of strawberry scented oil fell into the tub, opening as they fell. Pietro and Lance leapt out of the water.  
  
"UGH! Man, now I smell all fruityyyIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Pietro cried as he slipped on the bar of soap and through the thin paper door. Lance blinked and took a stepforward after grabbing a towel, when something tripped him and sent him crashing to the floor. Openning his eyes in pain, he found himself staring at a half undressed, if not stunned Kitty. A red flush creapt up on Lance's face and he thanked who ever was up there that he had a towel on, or so he thought... His towel had mysteriouslty come undone and he was au natural in front of Kitty. Pietro was red as a tomato as he blurred, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He laughed nerously when Kitty screamed and covered her chest, red, looking for her discarded shirt.  
  
"Kitty? What's wrong?" Kurt cried.  
  
"Kurt no! Don't come..." *poof* Kitty's warnign came too late as Kurt teleported in. Looking, Kurt then began to studder endlessly and then tripped on the soap of doom, knocking into Lance and Pietro, who was helping Lance up, and they all fell into the water. By this time, Kitty had put on a yukata and, covering her eyes, held out 2, 1 for lance and 1 for Pietro. They huredly put them on.  
  
"THAT was embarrassing." Kitty said as she stood outside the bathroom doors with Lance, Pietro, and Kurt, while Kitsune was complaining about her bathroom being ruined.  
  
"You're telling Me?" Kurt grumbled.  
  
"Guys, why do you smell like peaches and my... STRAWBERRY BATH OIL???"  
  
Inside Kitty's room, Lockheed was rolling in laughter.  
  
~~End Omake: The Fruity bath~~ 


	7. Chapter 6: A turn for the worst

Hi. This is a new chapter of mine... How'd you like the omake? The counter part is called "the fruity Bath..." Heh... A new omake will appear soon!  
  
Oh yeah, to 'the truth' and 'the stalker'. You complain about me doing something Illegal. I know I did, but I was PLANING on removing it as soon as the word came out. YOU on the other hand, have done something illegal. Oh yeah......  
  
the 'truth'? I Did say THANK you, next time before you rant, READ the whole thing!  
  
Reviews welcome, Flames will just keep my digital fireplace warm and spams will be reported....  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Katherine Pryde!" Mr. Drake cried as Kitty jumped to face her PDSQ (The math class after Calculus classes in High school) Honors teacher.  
  
"Yes sir?" She asked, trembling slightly. It wasn't a secret that Mr. Drake was the most scariest teacher in the school. Not only was he a Calculus and a PDSQ teacher, built like a football paper, and had a voice that could make James Earl Jones sound like a soprano, but his eyes were a FREAKY shade of Blackish Purple.  
  
"I want you in my office NOW!" Kitty gulped and slowly walked, hearing the snickers from Pietro. Sending a glare, she walked into the dreaded office. 5 minutes passed, then 10, then 30... some of the people thought Mr. Drake had killed Kitty Pryde. Suddenly she came out pale... Walking past with a dazed look, Pietro suddenly caught up to her.  
  
"So what's the charge? Did the Kitty-cat get in trouble?" He teased. Suddenly Kitty snapped out of it only to do the most insane thing she had ever done... She Hugged Pietro, squealing and jumping happily. Pietro on the other hand just stood like a tree, shocked. Had Kitty gone insane?  
  
"I Don't have to come back next year!" She cried, still giddy.  
  
"what you ya mean?" Rogue asked, confused and holding up Kurt's jaw which threatened to fall right off his face.  
  
"According to the record, I passed the standard!" Kitty cried, not jumping anymore but not noticing the person she hugged was Pietro, who had a few hairs out of place.  
  
"So... that means...." Evan began.  
  
"I GET TO GRADUATE!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"And I got accepted to PENN STATE!" By then Kurt's jaw grew too heavy for rogue, Evan was staring, and Pietro was a statue. Kitty suddenly realized what she was doing and let go.  
  
"Like, I can't believe I did that..." Kitty was suddenly bombarded with questions. Pietro slowly shook out of his shock and walked away, sort of stiff...  
  
The months passed as the end of the school year slowly passed by. Pietro was now OUT of high school, entering Georgetown, Kitty to the University of Pennsylvania. But that was later... Now was summer, and the fun began for 3 months.  
  
Fred lounged around, Angie, the 9 year old girl with the ability to turn into any small sized animal, sleeping on his stomach as a cute calico cat. He had grown to like the girl, and Angie, in return, became his best friend. Even in the brotherhood, they treated him as if he was a moron... but this time... someone Liked him because of who he was. To Angie, he was a huge sad panda bear just waiting for a hug. Suddenly their peaceful moment was ruined when Angie was picked up by a slimy tongue. She woke up and de-transformed, giggling.  
  
"Todd-ani!" Yes she had grown attached to Todd as well. Freddy just looked up and watched Todd take hold (with his hands) the girl while standing on the ceiling, to the girl's delight.  
  
"So what's a little scamp like you doing?" He asked, looking at her as he hung upside down.  
  
"I'm waiting for Hibiki onee-chan to finish her practice." The girl giggled.  
  
"You mean blowing up random items?" Todd asked.  
  
"Yep..." Rarely did one see this much gentleness from the amphibious like mutant. He never had a sister... well one who actually ADORED him... and he enjoyed it, his normally rude nature disappearing. In fact, she was the reason he was still agreeing to stay here...  
  
"Hey, Todd..." Freddy asked from below.  
  
"What is it?" Todd snapped.  
  
"Lets get something to eat." Todd nearly fell off the ceiling. Angie looked down.  
  
"Freddy-ani, you eat too much."  
  
"You know, I agree with her yo..."  
  
Pietro watched the kiddies run outside, bathing suits on, towels, floating devices and pool games tucked under arms. Not like he was complaining, he just wished they would HURRY UP! Amara, Kitty, and Roberto leapt into the pool as Evan, Bobby, and Kurt race for the diving board. A breeze whipped by and Pietro waved from the top of the high dive, his stuff neatly spread on a pool chair.  
  
"Too slow as USUAL Daniels..." Pietro taunted and leapt off the board. Kitty looked up as she came up for only to be soaked in the splash from Pietro as he went right THROUGH her. She sputtered and glared at him.  
  
"Poor Kitty Cat, don't like your fur getting wet?" Pietro taunted as he swiped her hair tie, causing her hair to flow down her shoulders.  
  
"Give it back Pietro!" She cried, lunging for him, but he nimbly dodged. Diving underwater, she tried to catch him, hoping the water would slow him down, but he was still faster then she was underwater. Reaching the bottom, she pushed off, streaking upwards. She arced in the air as she broke the air, ready to tackle the laughing Pietro when she found herself in someone's arms. Lance's laugh filled her ears as she turned pink.  
  
"I heard of salmon leaping straight into the fisher's net, but kittens? That's new." Pietro commented as he swam lazy circles around then. Suddenly the 3 were blasted by super soakers, 3 to be exact. Scott, Rogue, and Evan smirked as Lance, Pietro (who was caught off guard), and Kitty cried out. The pool battle had begun.  
  
  
  
"So, what should we do now?" Kitty asked as she struggled to get her book back from Pietro who was holding it over her head, taunting her. Floating up, she snatched it, sticking out her tongue, only to fall flat on her behind as Lockheed tackled her and wrapped himself onto her leg.  
  
"How about Truth or dare?" Amara quipped, drawing groans and nervous glances from the rest of the group.  
  
"How about not?" Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah, last time that happened, I got stuck Kissing EVAN!" Scott groaned. Wrong thing to say Scott.  
  
"Who goes first?" Lance asked, a evil look in his eye. The others stared at the guy, then shrugged, what could go wrong? Many things... many MANY things....  
  
"No! Get away from me!" Rogue cried as Toad hopped after her with a bottle of Lavender hair dye, compliments of Kitty.  
  
"Why did you have that?" Hue asked.  
  
"Would that count as a truth question?" "No." "Damn, but I'll indulge. I wanted to highlight my hair..." Kitty said.  
  
"Toad! Touch me with that stuff and ah'll touch you!"  
  
"Kitty, Truth or dare?" Hibiki asked.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay...." Now it's not known, but JAMIE is HORRIBLE at asking truth questions.... "Who was your first Kiss, How, where, and how long?"  
  
"A dare from Jean, in the closet.... with Evan....... 1 second...."  
  
"WHAT???????????????????????" Lance was ready to kill someone...  
  
"Who knew red could be so Perverted?" Pietro commented, holding back the urge to kick someone's ass with a short mental equivalent to a 3 inch leash.  
  
"Spur of the moment thing... SO kitty, who ya gonna dare?"  
  
"You..... Truth or dare?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Rogue! Come on! It's just some hair dye yo!"  
  
"I never got you back for that you know..... I dare you too..." Kitty whispered into Jean's ear. Jean's eyes went wide.  
  
"No, Anything but that!" Kitty just smiled.  
  
"No... Please no!" Kitty's smile grew evil.  
  
"Why me..." Jean walked out....  
  
"This one's gonna take a while, so... Scott, you do the Next pick."  
  
"Kitty, Truth or dare?" Scott asked not interested really interested in the game itself, but he NEEDED to know.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What did you dare Jean to do?"  
  
"To Remove the spark plug from Logan's Motorcycle."  
  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?"  
  
"Alright Kitty! Great job!" Pietro beamed patting her on the back. Kitty just smiled and then announced her intention to stop the game. In the background...  
  
"AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Is this Dye defective? Rogue, your hair's Bright pink." A cry of mercy and a roar of rage was heard farther off.  
  
"Let's try another game. How about..." Kitty trailed off, raking her mind for something.  
  
"Twister?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Hell no..... Remember the last time?" Kurt responded.  
  
"That was as hell of a time, with Kurt landing..."  
  
"AHEM!" Kitty coughed loudly. Amara, who was telling the tale shut up, making the Brotherhood inquisitive.  
  
"I got it! Guys, follow me!" Kitty said, walking out of the room after grabbing her cd pouch, the group following her. They stopped in the danger room.  
  
"A DR practice? Kitty, are you insane? Kitty? Kitty?" Evan glanced around and then saw her busily typing away. The room went dark and suddenly multi colored lights began to flash. A dance heavy beat began as Kitty turned the Danger room into a Dance club.  
  
"Since when did the Kitty cat learn to use the computer, not fry them?" Pietro asked, receiving a glare from her from above.  
  
"Kitty, are you sure it's okay doing this?" Scott asked, remember the 'arcade' incident.  
  
"I'm sure! I'm not using cerebro but a program I found a while back! It's okay! Let just Party!" Kitty answered as she moved to leap down. For some reason, she felt something wrong was going to happen....  
  
Kitty sighed leaning against one of the windows. The room was filled with the moon light, her shirt 3 times too big, her left shoulder peeking out of the collar, her book tapping against her lips. The Party last night was fun, though she got in MAJOR trouble from Logan... Suddenly she closed her eyes and let mind drift off, sleeping sitting in her balcony window, listening to the wind outside howling. (AN: I don't know what their called. It's the one with a little ledge and there are 3 windows.) Her breathing was calm when a shadow appeared in the moonlight. Kitty's eyes widened when an explosion came from the backyard... Everyone ran out of their rooms and saw a figure, standing within flaming robes, stand up and walk of the crater.  
  
"Master Ryu is waiting." He said as Kitsune growled. Hibiki and Tae launched blasts of plasma and strips at him, but he just waved them off. Tai and Kasano blurred and leapt into the air, combining into a Skeleton monster, sending their huge claw at the man, only to have their hand, and body for that matter, he sent flying into the air, crashing to the ground, where they separated and were out cold. Jean and Scott tried their best but nothing seemed to work until there was a roar and a cry. Kitsune, in her demon fox form, sped in 1 direction, Kitty in the other. The man watched Kitsune when Kitty leapt for the man, but soon found herself with a lasso of fire around her neck. Clawing the empty air, the cat struggled for air, Kitsune charging. The man dodged easily and then proceeded to clench his fist. Kitty's eyes widened as she mewed, fire swirling around her.  
  
"KITTY!" Lance and Pietro cried. Lance blinked, wondering why PIETRO of all people would be worried, but then focused more on the fact Kitty had lost her shape and was now screaming, or trying too.  
  
"LET HER GO!!!!!" Lance cried, summoning up his power till he felt the migraine thunder within his head, but he still kept up his attack till he heard a roar inside of his ears. Beside him, Pietro's blades were rather useless and when he used his speed, his wind fanned the fire, so he was basically useless. So all he did was stare. Lance's power was growing beyond his control when Kitty gave one final scream... That was the last straw.  
  
"DIE YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!" Lance leapt forward, his fist pulled back. The man simply waved his hand and a wall of fire engulfed the young man.  
  
"LANCE!" Todd, Fred, and Pietro cried, running forward, but the intensity of the flames held them back.  
  
"Not even the idiot's bones shall remain..." The man said emotionlessly. Kitsune's eyes widened as her ears flattened.  
  
"Sensei? What's wrong? Sensei?" One of her students asked, but she didn't know who. The Immense power... where. Her eyes darted till they focused on the brotherhood, specifically the large one and the youngest. Their auras were just about exploding! Just one more push and.. Kitsune's eyes darted to a Dog leaping at the man.  
  
"ANGIE! NO!" But it was too late the dog howled in pain as a flame hit it's torso and sent in into the pool, Dan leaping into the water after her.  
  
"ANGIE!" Freddy cried, looking at the water only to be relieved, slightly, as Dan broke the surface, the limp Angie in his arms.  
  
"You hurt Angie... and you... Killed Lance." Todd barely croaked out, head bowed, his fists shaking.  
  
"Your next..... die pitiful ones." The man motioned with his hands when Fred charged, slamming his open hand into the ground. It rumbled and suddenly the man was sent into the air surprised as the ground sent him like a Capulet sends a rock into the air. Toad leapt and breathed in deeply, his skin suddenly releasing a cloud of poison into the air. The man coughed and tried to burn it away when a rock spear impaled him, followed by several more. Lance stood there, his eyes blazing, his body scorched but whole (but his uniform is another story.. Anyone got a spare leaf?). The man spasmed as he fell to the ground.  
  
"How... My flame burns everything! It burns EVERYTHING! Master Ryu said so!" The man cried when Kitsune, in human form, approached, kneeling down.  
  
"Julius... You were a fool... such a fool... sleep now... and let you rest your soul." She whispered, brushing his hair.  
  
"Mother... Oh Mother!" The man sobbed as he gripped her arms. Kitsune merely shushed him and then held him close as the spasms soon came to the end, the man going limp.  
  
"Rest... my son....." Kitsune whispered. "My foolish son..." And then she broke down. She sobbed over her son, the moonlight clouding over.  
  
Dan let out a forlorn sigh as he finished healing the last of Lance's numerous burns.  
  
"You know, that power of yours really come in handy." Lance said, receiving a smile from the younger boy as he fretted about, looking for and healing wounds. Kitsune leaned against the doorframe, her eyes distant and unfocused. Pietro was pacing in his room, Freddy and Todd passed out from the battle. Hell, he wasn't feeling any better. Just HOW he survived that flame was a mystery, all he knew was that it hurt a lot! Not to mention his battle uniform was ruined, along with just about everyone's except for Freddy's since it was also his normal clothes basically. Clenching and unclenching his hands, he stood up and wandered aimlessly. Cueball had advised him, Jean, and Scott to stay within the institute's grounds. Lance thought absentmindedly how Summers would be at his throat. Turning to Pietro, who was fixing his costume at an unreasonably slow pace, even for Lance!  
  
"Hey, Pietro." Lance called absent-mindedly, causing the younger boy to look up.  
  
"What?" Pietro questioned, his eyebrow raising.  
  
"What's going on between you and Kitty? Every time I see you two, it seems like your well, JUMPY. You on a sugar high I can understand, but this is ridiculous." Lance drawled.  
  
~It's now or never Pietro. If I tell him, he'd KILL me, but if I don't then what?~ "Lance... I know you love Kitty, but.. I do.."  
  
Suddenly the house trembled as another explosion shook it to the very foundations, putting everyone on alert.  
  
"What the hell?" Lance cried, interrupting Pietro. People ran through the halls and Lance looked out the window only to find a huddled group of 4 pulling away attached to a cable. The Helicopter bearing them speed away, as the security system fired. Suddenly Lei Bu, Sparking (literally) with panic ran into the room.  
  
"Kitty, They took Kitty!" Pietro and Lance paled.  
  
"What do you mean they got Kitty? Who?" Lance roared at Xavier, his enraged face a great contrast to Xavier's calm one.  
  
"... For 6 months the United Nations have been debating the issue with the Mutants minority among normal humans. One man, Theodore Johnson, has been asking for permission to experiment upon us to create what I fear to be weapons of war. The United Nations claim no connection, and, for some reason, Johnson had left them."  
  
"I heard it was because they refused to let him experiment." Kitsune said softly, drawing the attention to herself. "Now he's going to test on Kitty..." She continued, her eyes dull.  
  
"Test? What kind of test?!?" Lance demanded.  
  
"Genetic...... Xavier-san... I fear that we have no choice now..." She murmured.  
  
"Yes... I was afraid of this. Pietro." Pietro's eyebrows raised as he turned to the older man. "I know your father, Magneto, was captured around a year ago... I believe this is also the work of Johnson. I'm not asking you to become a X-man, but we are now at war." Pietro remained silent.  
  
"The X-men are to be disbanded... and a new group shall be created, along with the other institutes around the nation.  
  
"Wait a minute, your saying you had re-enforcements?" Pietro asked, receiving a nod from Xavier.  
  
"And what about Wanda?" He asked silently.  
  
"..." Xavier remained silent, but Kitsune sighed.  
  
"She's dead..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Lance, we know several areas we think Johnson is keeping the mutants hostage... We'll need your help, as well as yours Pietro." Xavier said, causing Pietro and Lance to look up.  
  
"PROFESSOR!" Jean called from outside the door, running in, a look of panic on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Jean? Calm down."  
  
"Kurt... Kurt's collapsed!"  
  
"His pulse and heartbeat is fine. but his mind... his mind seems empty..." Xavier said, placing Kurt's hand down. Kitsune closed her eyes and motioned before Kurt, seeing a glowing trail that only those with the ability to see.  
  
"He's... Gone after Kitty?" Kitsune blurted out.  
  
"What the hell? What's up with that yo? He's right there!" Todd said.  
  
"His body is, but his conscious isn't. His love for Kitty, brotherly or as a lover, allowed him to chase after her... There's nothing I can do but help his transaction."  
  
"And what the hell will that do?" Logan grumbled, worried sick about the elf and the half-pint.  
  
"If Kurt can remember anything, it may give us a clue of where Kitty is... I can only hope that he'll be alright..." Kitsune murmured, tracing the glittering trail flowing out of his body.  
  
Kurt was floating at a speed that even rivaled Quicksilver. The ground streaked under him till it slowed down.  
  
~So this is how Quicksilver sees the world...~ Indeed. Though he was moving at the speed of light, he saw everything and everything. A building was under him and he slowly sank in, the physical boundaries baring nothing before the specter. People walked by him, not noticing, and he didn't bother with them. He sunk lower and lower till he found himself before some cells. Walking down the hall, he saw mutants he never saw before, and some that were thought to be DEAD! Turning to 1 stall, he found himself staring at Magneto, at which he jumped. Magneto's head raised, as if he could see him.  
  
~So you are one of Xavier's students...~ A though trailed through his him. But... ~I can see you... Kitsune was a great friend of mine...~  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, though he was beaming at the fact that the accent, and probably language barriers didn't appear.  
  
~Captured, just like the rest... Though that bastard hasn't done anything to us... well not much... Tell Xavier that action must be taken...~ And magneto closed his eyes. Kurt began to walk, glancing once at the mutant that he had been afraid of so long, and then continued his search. Kitty wasn't in any of the cells, so he went even deeper, only to find a horrifying sight. Kitty was tied down to a table, stripped bare and bloody as men, their faces covered, probed her.  
  
"I want this one's genetic DNA to be hacked..." A voice, scratchy, terrifying, and disgusting at the same time boomed.  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
"Don't kill this one though. It'd be useful..." Suddenly Kurt was whisked away to a field of green grass, blue, white, and ochre red flowers dotting the land. The blue flowers were few, the white and red ones battling for superiority. And there, huddling in the middle of the field, was Kitty, dressed in a flowing white gown. Walking over, he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kitty?" She looked up, her eyes a beautiful blue, specked with forest and jade green.  
  
"Who?" She murmurs. Doesn't she recognize me? Brushing away his hands from his eyes, he catches a glimpse of his hand. 5 fingers... He understood now.  
  
"Kitty, It's me, Kurt!" He said gleefully. Even though this was only like a dream, the fact that Kitty could see him as a NORMAL human being,it was a dream he never wanted to leave. Kitty's eyes widened in understanding and she launched herself at Kurt, hugging him.  
  
"Oh god, help me Kurt! Their taking me away!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"My Memories, my emotions, the things that make me, well, ME! Kurt... I'm so scared..." She sobbed into his shoulder. Not knowing what to do, he hugged her, cooing in her ear. "It'll be alright... It'll be alright..." When there was a wrenching feeling in his gut. The next second he was a mile away. He could still hear her scream.  
  
"Kurt! Don't Leave me!!!!!!" As he was dragged away, he could see a few new flowers, black at first, slowly turn blue... This place... was her heart..... The blue flowers were her love for him, the deep, earthy red her love for Lance... but the white flowers? Who? His eyes snapped open as he found Kitsune's sweat covered face, Jean's worried frown, Evan's pacing form, and Scott's frozen stare. They all crowded around the bed.  
  
"Kurt! Are you alright?" Scott asked, though everyone else was talking. The sudden burst of voices hurt his head.  
  
"Not so loud! My head hurts like there's no tomorrow." Kurt cried, holding his hands. They were back to normal... Everyone fell silent as Kitsune put her hand on his arm.  
  
~Kurt, can you remember anything?~ Xavier's voice rang through his ears.  
  
~Yeah...~ Kitsune closed her eyes and he felt her tiny hands probe his mind. She gasped and fell back a look of pure terror on her face. Xavier was pale.  
  
"How... How could they do that?" Kitsune choked out.  
  
"It is disturbing..." Xavier murmured...  
  
"So, hov long have I been asleep?" Kurt asked after stretching his sore limbs.  
  
"6 days..." Logan grumbled.  
  
"6 DAYS?!?!?!?!? But that only seemed like a hour or so..." Kurt blurted out, but he couldn't say anything after that... He was too tired. He passed out.  
  
"Xavier... I'm worried... What did Johnson mean by useful?" Kitsune said, leaning her forehead against the cool glass.  
  
"I don't know... But if I may be so blunt, it's not going to be a good thing..."  
  
"I know... I just feel bad for Kitty because..."  
  
"She reminded you of yourself..." Xavier continued as Kitsune nodded.  
  
"You see yourself in her... and the relationship between you and Ryu and David in Lance and Pietro?" Kitsune stiffened. "Kitsune... Your still in love with Ryu aren't you?"  
  
"... I am..." Kitsune finally said, her voice trailing. Xavier rolled up to her and placed a comforting hand on her arm.  
  
"You've lived through 8 generations sensei... I'm sure it'll work out..." Xavier said.  
  
"Don't remind me that I am 800 years old... I want to make myself think I'm only 2 centuries old...." Kitsune grumbled playfully. "But Ryu... Oh Kami- sama!" Kitsune broke down, falling to her knees, Xavier not being able to do anything.  
  
"How could he do that to my, no... OUR son? Even DAVID didn't go that far... How could he?" She sobbed, hugging herself as memories that she had buried surged up again.  
  
1981... Japan...  
  
"Ryu! Bring Julius in!" Kitsune called, a smile on her face. Ryu looked up and smiled his carefree smile before picking up the 3 year old boy...  
  
1982...  
  
"Ryu! Come back! Don't go in there!" Kitsune cried, her she cries were answered with a dull, black stare. He walked forward into the darkness, leaving her behind... and when he emerged... it was as if he had never been there...  
  
Kitsune continued to sob and clutched her head.  
  
"No! No! I don't want to remember!" She screamed to the memories. Xavier looked down, helpless...  
  
"How is the test subject fairing?" Johnson asked.  
  
"It has finished target A and is proceeding to Target B..." A soldier replied.  
  
"Good, keep monitoring It." "Yes sir."  
  
Kitty walked through the city, turning the once peaceful city into a burning waste land.  
  
-Kitty's mind-  
  
*Little one...*  
  
~I don't wanna wake up... 5 more minutes~  
  
*little one... it is something important....*  
  
Kitty opened her eyes, yawning. Standing on her feet, the little 5 year old looked up to the woman who looked like her, and was in fact her, just not. Her sincere green eyes shone as she held out 1 pale hand to the girl. Her hair was as black as the night, but her clothes were as white as snow. The Little Kitty thought her as a sister... But she was not a human... she was the Demon cat who's name was once known as Drukis, but she was now just Katherine..... The girl took the older woman's hand.  
  
~What's wrong?~  
  
*Do you realize... what has happened?*  
  
~Huh? What do you mean Sis?~  
  
*Look.......* The scenery turned from a field of golden grass to a burning wasteland. The girl cowered as she hid behind the older woman's skirt.  
  
~What a ugly place! I don't wanna be here! take me home!~ the girl wailed.  
  
*I cannot Little one... Because you created this yourself....*  
  
~What?~ As the girl stepped towards the burning wasteland, she was now 14.... ~how? how?~  
  
*You are not in control of your body Little one.... your human shell did this...*  
  
Kitty was once again 17. ~How horrible.~ Suddenly she saw herself appear and when a soldier tried to stop her, she lunged, phasing through his heart. The man shuddered, clutched his chest, and then died. ~How? HOW?~  
  
*Much like a machine, the heart is regulated by electrical 'shocks'... and so...*  
  
~Much like the machine... I can stop it...~ Kitty trailed before falling to her 'knees'. 'She' ran through the crowds, killing every one, but as she approached a little girl no older then 4, Kitty couldn't take it...  
  
~STOP IT!!!!!~  
  
-Real world-  
  
'She' stopped, and Kitty was once more in control of her body. The little girl ran away, and suddenly Kitty was barraged with and unknown power...  
  
-Kitty's Mind-  
  
Kitty fell back as she was forced back into this hell field once again. Sinking to the ground, she shivered. Katherine frowned and stroked the now 5 year old girl's hair making cooing sounds.  
  
*Little one..... I know this is hard.......* Katherine said, softly, *But I cannot do anything can I?*  
  
"I am not sure..." Magneto, or Eric, said, approaching. Katherine just looked up to see the man who had spawned one of the love acquaintances of her other self... "But I have the faintest idea that his is drug induced...."  
  
*Huh?* "Before I was thrown into this prison, I began experimenting with random drugs, and found myself stumbling upon a certain serum... Now I wish I had never found it...."  
  
*So there's no hope...* Katherine frowned.  
  
"Not necessarily... I'll make you a deal. Help me get out and I'll help you...."  
  
*Do I have a choice?*  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
*Then what do I have to do?*  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, this is SHORT, but I am inquiring...  
  
I am making a X-men Evolution Fanfiction Archive and I want to know who'd want to let me use their fanfics. If you do, either e-mail me or review saying so and I'll e-mail you....  
  
Since It's alot of work to change the stories into html format or Txt, It would be greatly aprechiated if, you do let me, you send me a download of your story in either HTML or TXT. If you can't or don't want to (though that's being MEAN) then I'll do it myself, but it'll be a while before your fic appears on the site... so... any takers?  
  
My e-mail is ebonypheonix531@aol.com or Drukkera_rejek@hotmail.com. Thank you for your time...  
  
I know this is a repeat, but since I can't post it separate, I'll post it here. Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 7: Wanderings through my mind

-Real world 2 months later-

Kistune tossed and turned and then finally gave up. Sitting on the bed, she looked outside, staring at the moon. Walking over to the window, she leaned her head against the cool glass when a figure in black approached. The security system didn't respond, so Kitsune made it respond... Alarms went off as everyone was forced awake. Those who could fight, which only left Logan, Hank, Hue, Lei Bu, Scott, Evan, and Tae.

"Everyone! Lets get this over with! Rogue! stay behind and guard Kurt!" Scott ordered as he ran out the door. The figure was grabbed in black, a black visor covering his whole head.

"Your one of Johnson's lackeys aren't you?" Evan accused, but the figure gave no response. Trying to peer into the figure's him, Jean found it blank... as if she was a living doll.

"Guys... something different about this person..." Jean said when the girl leapt, Throwing something that looked like a black disk at the group. They leapt out of the way, but it followed Todd, who panicked. The disk suddenly disappeared into a black wisp of smoke and the guy leapt out of the way from 2 strands of sticky strips.

'This person...' 

*It's me....*

~MAGNUS??????~

*No need to yell..... get your students to attack her simultaneously*

~Her? But this is a ....~ But Kitsune barely dodged.

Kitsune turned to Evan, Lei Bu, and Hue. "Attack her... not at the same time, but right AFTER the other......

"Hai!" Hue and Lei Bu replied while Evan blinked. The lightning streaked towards her, and as the guy dodged, Hue launched a blinding flash of light, causing the guy to cover her eyes. Evan sent a volley of spikes, and the guy couldn't dodge, and was forced to reveal his secret. The spikes went through him.

"That's Kitty's power..."

"So either's that a machine or they've used her genes..."

"STOP!" Kitsune ordered, causing everyone to freeze.

"Leave this one to me....." Kitsune said, taking delicate steps. Her form shimmered, but this time... she was transforming into her true form. Massive flames roared around her and she disappeared. The Man shuddered and fell to 'his knees' as if something was assaulting his soul. The armor and helmet shattered as the person grow, Long silky brown hair falling over her shoulders.

"How'd I figure they'd do a classic move like this?" Hue murmured, but what he saw next was quite off. Kitty's form swelled till a grotesque monster stood in her place.

*Use that zeira what do you call it on her...*

~ It's Zeria Kenpu Omni and... Are you INSANE Eric? Wait, I don't need to answer.~ The mental 'glare' came through and Kistune couldn't HELP but smile. She soon sobered up. ~ANYWAY, That'll KILL HER!~

*...*

~No!~

Kitsune reappeared only to have dodged barely as the place she once stood was pounded.

*trust me......*

~Do you know how WORTHLESS that means to me NOW Mr. Dictator?~

*I've changed...*

~I'll believe it when I see proof!~

*Just TRUST ME... If not the present me then the one you once knew...*

~...~

Kitsune pulled her hands back.

"nanimo kamo nagasarete yuku yo...kuroi KYANBASU me no mae ni shite..."

~This had BETTER WORK ERIC!~

*It will*

"SENSEI! THAT'LL KILL HER!" Hue cried.

"miorosu kokoro mochitsudzuketai.....

RIARU na hibi ni makenai you... ZERIA KENPU OMNI!!!!!!!" (AN: I took these from 2 songs... guess what they are and you'll get to choose the topic of the next Omake featuring Lockheed! if not, then *Shrug*) A blast emitted from her hands as the holy spell hit Kitty, causing the monster to cry out. The light engulfed her and a orb appeared. The group watched as a black smoke was forced out of Kitty's body and then dissipate into the air harmlessly. The spell gave way and Kitty fell to the ground, her clothes in tatters, but still whole and breathing. Hank picked her up and walked inside.

"Kitsune... You have the eye of Ballus? I never knew that." Xavier said as Kitsune came in, tired.

"I've lived for HOW long and you still wonder some things? You'll never learn..." Kitsune grumbled and walked away.

"So what was that freaky thing?" Scott asked as he stood by the professor, watching Kitsune drag herself up the stairs.

"A spell activated by a gem called the Eye of Ballus..."

"You mean like the dragon slave?"

"Dragon Slave?"

"Anime..."

"oh..... You could say that... It was actually a warping of times if you may."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. It's late and you should get some sleep." Xavier said, heading towards his elevator. Scott yawned and walked off.

"How's she doing?" Xavier asked as Hank put Kitty into the regeneration tank.

"Her body, though having some foreign chemicals in her body, is perfectly okay. Lets just say we're lucky I found this..." Hank pointed to a little, now smashed, tracer with a needle in the back. "But I'm worried about her brain waves... their highly irregular."

"Irregular?" Xavier asked, Hank nodding.

"It's as if her conscious was shut off for these past few months..."

"It's difficult to bring back someone when that happens." Xavier filled in. Hank nodded solemnly and then the 2 left, leaving Kitty, or the shell of her there. The machine beeped with her heart as her shell continued to live.

-Kitty's mind-

The 5 year old sobbed as she was left alone in the field, cold and lonely. Big Kat had left her all alone and she hated to be alone. Getting up, she ran through the endless fields till she found herself lost in a field of golden grass. Trying to move, She found her feet stuck, and thus, she was unable to move.

"HELP!" Kitty cried, but no one answered. She sunk down to her knees and began to cry when she realized something. She was alone, because she had pushed everyone away... She didn't want to see the truth, that SHE had killed innocents... the fact that her hands were stained with blood.. The fact she didn't know who she WAS... All she knew was that she was Kitty... Nothing else... Who she grew up with, her parents, her... She choked on the thought. Love? What was love? The girl suddenly began to walk, with each step, getting older till she was 17 again. Stopping in the middle of the field, she opened her arms and let the breeze pull her upwards, as if she had wings now... Higher and higher till that safe place was no longer seen. Heading for something, she found herself hovering before a tiny, huddled figure. It shivered as it clutched its knees, Hopelessly cold. Afraid, Kitty shied away and then paused when a tinkering noise was heard. Turning around in confusion, she screamed as a sudden surge of thoughts converged in the spot she was, and no one heard.

-Real world-

Pietro leaned against the tank, gazing upon the ethereal figure sleeping within. Cue- no- XAVIER said that she may not regain conscious for a long time... Maybe a day, a week, a year, or never. He didn't care. The figure slept.

"Kitty... Wake up..." He silently said, feeling his mental walls breaking. First his mother and sister, and possibly his father... Now he was losing KITTY! Kitty, the perky, annoying valley girl...

The enchanting, unpredictable Kitty.....

The woman he.... Loved. Leaning against the warm glass, he Kissed it as if he could phase right through it. He didn't care... Kitty wouldn't wake up, leaving him alone all over again! He never had a true childhood... and now... the only link to that time of pure happiness was slowly fading away... And when that thin thread snapped, he didn't know what would happen next...

"Pietro... What are you doing here?" Lance asked as he entered, his new uniform, a pair of black, tight pants, a red and Black shirt and arm guards.

"I was..." Pietro quickly thought of an excuse... but couldn't come up with one... He hid his feelings for long enough. "visiting Kitty."

"Why?" Lance felt uncomfortable standing here, watching this and Kitty floating there, almost like a living doll. A physical body was there, but the mind and soul were gone. A Living beauty... It was ugly...

"Because..." Was Pietro's only response, and it told everything...

-Kitty's mind-

Kitty could feel the emotions swelling up between the 2 figures. She couldn't remember who they were but a funny feeling was bubbling up from her heart. It felt strange, almost painful, yet it was a welcome feeling. From the one with the dark hair, she could feel his shock, his confusion which ebbed away to understanding, a hinting a anger, and overall sadness. Part was about her, part was about something that man did. Kitty looked at him, staring at his broad shoulders, his chiseled face... Handsome and dangerous...

The other was feminine looking, his features sharp. They were so different... Yet the same. All she could do was watch and then she sobbed.

-Real world-

Eric, AKA Magneto, waited patiently as a tiny little kitty, the size of a whiskey shot cup, scampered in.

"Too you long enough." he grumbled. The little black cat growled, quite cutely, but it got her message across. Climbing onto his shoulder, the cat closed it's eyes. In a flash of black fire they 'disappeared'.

"MUTANT ESCAPE!" The guard cried as the sensors went off. Guards flooded in, unlocked the cell, and looked in. There was a crackle and suddenly, there was a 'meow.' The guards looked down to see a tiny black cat... That was growing.... Screams echoed through the halls... and then all was silent.

Magneto put on his helmet as the Cat meowed. Turning, he looked at the cat and then sat down, going into a trance. Katherine (The older version of Kitty/Demon side) stood there within his mind.

~I completed my Half. I got you out of there, now you help me get back~

'I honor my promises. Plus, I need to talk to Charles.'

~So be it... But why did you ask for my help?~

Magneto snapped out of the trance, but the voice lingered...

~I see... Because of your son....~

He exited, the cat following. Entering the grand room, the once captive mutants were placing their costumes on. Looking up, they let him pass, knowing that soon the war shall begin.

Hank looked at the tank, despair hidden beneath his eyes. It seems that Kitty wouldn't be coming back. Turning off the machine, he let it slowly die down.

~Kitty's mind~

Kitty sighed as she watched the 2 men from afar, seeing them fight and practice. She sighed and then closed her eyes, shivering. The air around her was getting colder by the second. Why? She huddled up when a flash of heat came and the air returned to normal. Feeling the lingering traces of the sudden flash of cold, Kitty decided to return to the retreat. She floated down and watched as the little figure huddled in a ball. Kitty, still scared, avoided it, landing in the field of dreams. Looking around, she spotted a black cat making it's way to her. The 5 year old squealed.

"Kitty!" and she began to run, but never came any closer.

~Have you forgotten everything?~ The 5 year old was puzzled.

~Come... Follow... learn....~ the Cat began to float. It blinked and streaked upward. Kitty jumped, growing older as she did, streaking into the air. Soon she was hovering in the real world again, the cat meowing. Following, she wandered halls she never really bothered to explore.

"Wait!" She cried, running after the cat. Man, was it fast! She panted for breath when she found herself in a strange room. Well it looked strange, yet felt oddly comforting. A figure was standing there, looking through the bookshelves. His finger grazed the bindings of the books before stopping at a old book. Taking it out, the silver haired man sat on his bed. Kitty hovered behind him, peeking over his shoulder. Opening it, it revealed pictures of a girl, smiling in each one of them. Kitty wrinkled her forehead. Where did she see this girl? He kept flipping the pages till he stopped at a picture. Kitty was engrossed with trying to remember when she glanced down at the picture. A girl was smiling, smashing a piece of cake into another person's face, the blue furred person... They all looked so happy, but all Kitty knew was sadness. She huddled in a ball, when she glanced at the picture. The girl as laughing in the picture.. laughing... Kitty snapped her head up as she found herself crying. Touching her face, she stared at the wet drop at the end of her finger. The man, the silver haired one, whispered a name so softly that no one would of heard it, but she did.

"Kitty..." And Kitty's world fell into place. She remembered what had happened...

~Real World~

Pietro sighed as he closed the album and moved to put it way. All this time, he felt as if he was being watched. A soft whisper reached his ears.

"Pietro..." That broken, quiet voice, it was barely distinguishable, but he still knew it by heart. Turning, he saw Kitty, on the bed, tears streaking her face. Another blink, and she was gone. He shivered as the room suddenly got cold. Why did... Why did he just see her? He walked out of the dark, cold room and then decided to see Kitty. Hank said that he had turned off the Machine, but hadn't removed her from the tank. He would say his last goodbyes. Be barely realized he had entered the elevator, but these days, everything seemed to be in a daze. A Cat meowed, causing him to look down. A black cat purred and then leapt out of the opening doors. He bolted after it, but it was too fast, even for him! Shrugging it off, his hand paused over the control key. Could he be strong enough? Could he see Kitty one last time without snapping? His fingers decided for him as he entered the code. The hallway was dark, just barely lit by panels of digital light. 

~Kitty's Mind~

Kitty was in front of the figure again... this time she wasn't afraid. Drawing the shivering figure into herself, she felt it tingle as something missing had just been discovered.

~Good...~ Was the last through Kitty heard before she was drawn out of this place and thrown into the cruel world.

~Real World~

A figure was in front of the restoration tubes. It couldn't be Lance, it wasn't short enough and unless Kurt had a sex change, it couldn't be him. She turned her head and then looked back toward Kitty. Reaching past the glass, the woman drew herself towards Kitty. Pietro bolted and hastily looked over the controls. They were activated! But this did... The woman smiled as she kissed Kitty's Forehead. A dark shadow exploded from the woman, encircling Kitty before disappearing. FINALLY getting the damned tank to drain and the hatch to open, Pietro leapt into the tank.

"Kitty!" He touched her skin. It was warm. She was breathing softly, her chest rising. (AN: Sorry guys, she's wearing a bikini) Her eyelids fluttered. Pietro felt like pinching himself. Was this another dream?

"Lance?" She said hoarsely, using her ill-used vocal cords for the first time in 2 months. Her eyes could barely focus on the person, but he felt comforting. Pietro could only stare in shock as Kitty slumped into his arms, Smiling softly.

"Lance..." And she fell asleep.

Lance could barely believe it, Kitty was alive, kicking, ready to bash a certain person in the nuts, whatever! She was here! Pacing in front of her room, he barely realized he was being talked to.

"Huh?"

"Sit down before you make a trench into the ground!" Rogue cried when the door opened. Hank just smiled, nodded, and said, "She'll be ok." Lance nearly leapt up when Hank said that, but a telltale glare from Rogue told him to calm down. But everything was alright, Kitty was alright, Everything was back to normal.

"Kitsune?" Kitty asked as she sat in bed. The older woman looked up.

"What's wrong?" Kitsune asked.

"Take me with you." Kitty said.

"What?" Kitsune said, but the look in Kitty's eyes said it all. "Kitty, this is something you just can't decide. Ask me again in a week after thinking about it." Kitsune said before walked out. Kitty stared at the door and then got out of bed, well tried to. As soon as more then 4 pounds to weight were applied to her legs, she fell to the floor with a THUMP. The door slammed open and Lance appeared, looking frantic.

"Kitty! Are you ok?" He asked.

"Like, were you standing at the door?" Kitty asked. Lance laughed nervously. He was. Kitty just smiled and held her arms out like a child.

"Help me up?" Lance blinked and then put his arms under her knees and her back. Lifting her up, he smiled. If only he could hold her this close, maybe even closer. Kitty smiled as drew herself closer to Lance, yawning as she did. Moving her into bed, Lance hovered over her, to her slight annoyance.

"Lance, what's *yawn* Wrong?" Kitty asked as he tucked her in, staying on the edge of her bed.

"Nothing..." Lance said, just staring at her. Kitty smiled sleepily, yawned and fell asleep. Lance stared at her, and then yawned himself. He barely finished the though "I better Leave" before he fell sleep beside Kitty. He was exhausted I guess...

"Hey Todd!" Pietro called.

"What's sup?" Todd replied, spotting the older boy as he suddenly appeared beside him.

"Have you seen Lance?"

"Nope..."

"..." Then Pietro took off, leaving Todd to just roll his eyes and go off on his hunt for Angie.

Kitty groaned and blinked as she woke up, hearing a snore behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she found Lance asleep beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist. In fact, she was using on of his arms as a pillow. She smiled softly, closing her eyes. She just felt so... safe being like this. But why did it feel like something was wrong? So deep in thought, she didn't realize that Lance wasn't snoring anymore.

"Morning Beautiful." Kitty looked at him and smiled softly.

"Good Morning Lance." Kitty said before sitting up.

"I've got to admit, you've got a soft bed..." Lance said. Kitty blushed. "Just wished you weren't wearing those pajamas." Kitty hit lance with her spare pillow.

"You pervert!" She jokingly raged. Lance just smiled and lunged, Pinning Kitty down.

"Like, get off!" Kitty demanded.

"Like, no!" Lance teased and then attacked her with nimble fingers. Soon Kitty was rolling around, laughing.

"Lance *giggle* Stop it! *Giggle giggles* Lance!" Lance just smiled and continued this tickle torture when the door opened, to reveal Rogue and Jean standing there.

"Ah..." Rogue just stared.

"Sorry!" Jean closed the door quickly, leaving Kitty and Lance to stare and then crack up. When Pietro opened Kitty's door, he found Kitty laughing on her bed and Lance rolling on the floor.

"Okay, I'm going away now." Pietro left the room, causing Kitty and Lance to crack up at the disparately funny look on Pietro's face.

Kitty sighed as she weighed her options. Tomorrow was the last day Kitsune would be here and TODAY she had to give her answer. She didn't want to leave her friends, but... She was a monster, a pure monster. Kitty huddled up into a little ball. She remembered every single gory detail of the time she had been under Johnson's control. Maybe Kitsune could help her with it, her powers anyway. But still... What about Lance? Pietro? These 2 factors were very big ties, yet they were also encouraging her to leave. It'd be so easy to leave both of them behind, to run away from this problem. She knew it, they most likely knew it, and it was bothering them. They both loved her, and she loved them, but how could so chose? HOW? Kitty began to sob. About a hour later, she decided. Wiping her puffy eyes, she stood up and floated up through the room above, causing Amara to shriek and yell at her and onto the roof. As usual Kitsune was there, watching the sky.

"You've decided." She said simply.

"Yes." Kitty said in a monotone voice. "I am leaving with you tomorrow."

"That you are Koneko, that you are." Kitsune said softly.

"WHAT?"

"Professor! You can't let her!"

"Are you crazy Kitty?"

"Vill you really do this?"

"This is insane!" More comments were announced as Kitty walked down the hall away from the group. Pietro and Lance got up, and then stared each other down. Finally, Pietro took off, leaving Lance to catch up.

"KITTY!" Kitty turned at see Pietro there, looking at her.

"You really gonna do this Kitty-Kat?"

"Yeah. I am." Kitty said, turning around. She took 1 step and then was slammed into the wall.

"Why? You're not the Kind of girl to leave! Rogue, yes, but you? Your the 'good girl'!" Pietro hissed, leaning in. Kitty just looked down.

"You haven't killed off a whole city... So how can you call me good? Your welcome here, I'm not. If I don't leave I don't know what'll happen." Kitty whispered, only to be shaken.

"You're just being paranoid! What happens if nothing happens? WELL?" Pietro demanded, only to see Kitty try to phase. But all she would do was draw him with her wince his hands were still on her shoulders. He drew her out. "What about Lance? I know that he truly loves you... what about him?"

"What about you..." Kitty said softly, not looking at him. "Do you only care because lance does?" He probably only saw her as a sister, a way to get a quick kiss or even worse. She was shocked went he drew her into a tight hug. Burying his head into her neck, he held her close.

"No... It's not like that..." He whispered. Kitty closed her eyes tightly and then pulled away.

"Look, I just have to! Otherwise who knows what'll happen!" Kitty took off, phasing through a wall to it'd be harder for Pietro to follow. There was no possible way to stop him, but this gave her a fair chance to lose him. Phasing into her room, she quickly locked the door, leaning again the door. She heard Pietro pound on her door.

"OPEN UP KITTY!" He demanded, pounding on the wooden door, swearing and wishing he could phase through the door.

"Go away!" Kitty barely croaked.

"NO! LET ME IN!" Pietro continued to pound.

"GO away!" Kitty screamed. Pietro, frustrated, moved back, but found Lance's hand holding him back. Kitty sobbed as she heard them talking and slowly walk away. Sinking down to the floor, she looked at her room for the final time.

Kitty left the next day with Kitsune and the other students...

~2 Years later~

"Pietro! Wait up!" Kathy cried as she ran after Pietro. He turned, looking at the younger girl. Brushing his chin length hair out of his face, she smiled.

"You ran out too fast. Why'd you do that?" She pouted.

"Because your too slow." He chuckled. She pouted then grew silent. Pietro blinked then grew serious. He knew what was coming. Leaning inwards, she tried to kiss him but only found him looking away. Breaking away, he began to walk away.

"WHY? You know I love you! Why can't you forget her?!?" Pietro began to run faster and faster when he sensed someone following him. He slowed down and looked around. A shadow flashed and Pietro was SERIOUSLY getting freaked out. Running as fast as he dared in public, he arrived at the institute. Sure he didn't lime it, but it was a place were he could get help. Scott glared as Pietro dashed in, but ignored it. Pietro growled as the presence was still following him. Leaping over a table, he found himself pinned to the wall. Blinking, he swore fluently in Spanish.

"Such language..." A voice teased from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Someone close to you... closer then you'd imagine."

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Pietro roared, but the voice chuckled.

"In due time... in due time. But for now, I'll tell you one thing, the Koneko has returned to her former perch. Can you keep her here?" The teasing voice went away as Jean came by.

"So how'd you get yourself into this mess?"

"Oh shut up Red." He grumbled.

"Suit yourself!" Jean began to walk away.

"Hey! HEY! Don't leave me here!" The darts holding him up suddenly jerked away and Pietro fell on the floor, swearing.

Kitty stopped as she looked up at the huge house. It certainly had gotten BIGGER since she had last been here, or was it because she had lived in a much smaller house for 2 years? Kitty shrugged and moved towards the handle when Lei Bu beat her to it. She glared at him, but smiled as Lei Bu's goofy smile brightened.

"Hello?" She said timidly, looking around.

"Who are you?" Evan said from behind them. Kitty turned to see the now bald boy. Smiling, she hugged Evan.

"It's great to see you Evan!" She nearly squealed.

"KITTY?" Kitty just nodded when something bristled the hairs on the back of her neck. Turning, she frowned as she saw no one. She'd have to be on her guard.

"Lei Bu, did you sense that?" Kitty asked in Japanese.

"Yeah... It couldn't be Ryu though. Last I heard he was still in battle with Kitsune." Lei Bu replied.

"So, wanna see everyone again? I mean everyone here. Lance is in Cali, Rogue in Maine... uh..." Evan said flustered. Okay, so Kitty had grown a inch, grown some killer curves, lost the pony tail so her hair was down to the center of her back, and not to mention looked DROP DEAD GORGOUS! I mean this reaction was natural.

"Hai! I want to see everyone again!" Kitty squealed happily, though part of it was an act.

In a tree, a figure watched as Kitty walked into the institue. He stood up, the skin tight black outfit not making a single sound. Taking off the black mask, he whispered softly, "Kitty." His prism white hair brushed against his chin as he fingered his scar which ran from his ear to his chin, barely visible with his hair down. Looking at a locket, he gripped it before blurring as he took off.

----

AN: Corny aint it? well, I'll get the next chapter up soon. Bye Minna-san!


End file.
